No Name!
by rosepetels
Summary: It's modern day and everyone seems to have forgotten about titans or write them off as dreams. That is until Levi and Eren meet again during a warm Spring day. (This is a Levi x Eren)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, My name is Rose. Something I like to say before you guys read this is that this is my first Levi x Eren story I ever wrote, So it might not be the best thing you guys will read. Some criticism would be nice, if You're willing that is. Another thing is that I lost my track on the manga so there might be some things in here that won't make sense. Please forgive me for my stupidity. Also I will be using song lyrics in this and none of these songs are mine. One last thing (I swear) The story changes to a lot of Eren's and Levi's (Mostly Eren's) Point of view, so I will let you know by doing something like this**

 **P.O.V (Eren)**

 **P.O.V (Levi)**

 **Aside from all that please enjoy.**

 _Act 1: Spring._

 **P.O.V (Eren)**

Thinking about all those dreams and daydreams are now normal for me. Fighting giant monsters called titans, being a scout of sorts. I've had these dreams and daydreams since I was little. I just always thought I had an active imagination. It doesn't really bother me. I admit, when there daydreams and they come out of the blue it's pretty annoying. Now thinking about it, those dreams were realistic. My friends are in the dreams with Armin being the smartest in them and Mikasa being stronger than most. Although there is another, probably stronger than Mikasa. His name is Levi. Although I always call him captain. Levi, he wasn't the kindest to me but in my dreams he was someone I admire. I don't know why. But in some way I think it's because in my dreams people called him humanity's strongest. To fight titans. I was one in some of those dreams. But that's all they are. Dreams.

 **End of P.O.V**

Eren was walking down a street where he kept thinking about those dreams. It never really bothered Eren. He just thought it was wild imagination. He looked up from his phone to see a man with glasses and a black ring labret piercing and black earrings. The man took off his glasses to clean them with his sleeve. Eren looked closer at the man. He seemed familiar. The man's face was down, so, Eren couldn't see his face well. Eren shrugged and continued walking. The man looked up at Eren and Eren and him met eye contact. Eren was walking faster now, thinking the man might have thought of Eren as a creep and walked faster to avoid him. He walked passed the man where he finally got a better look.

Eren stopped dead in his tracks. No way, it couldn't be? Eren thought. Eren looked at the man who was equally shocked.

"Eren? Eren Jaeger?" Said the man.

"Cap-CAPTAIN LEVI!" Eren shouted as he turned his right hand into a fist putted his right hand over his chest while his other hand behind him.

Eren realized what he was doing. He looked around to see people looking at him. Eren put his arms down. Eren thought the man would have left but to his surprise the man did not leave.

"Eren? Do you remember me?" The man asked. "It's me, Levi." Levi said.

"Captain Levi! I-I-"Eren had to stop himself from talking. He didn't really know to say. He thought Levi only existed in his mind. Seeing him the flesh was a little overwhelming.

"Eren, Do you remember anything about titans?" Asked Levi.

Eren's eyes shot open. Titans? Wasn't that only something in his head.

"Wa-I-I do. But that's only in my head." Stated Eren.

"I thought the same thing." Said Levi.

As anyone would expect, they were confused. Titans, Did they exist? Survey corps, that was real? Eren being a titan? Just all these dreams now becoming a reality was too much.

Levi looked at the coffee next them and looked back at Eren.

"Let's go have a talk." Suggested Levi.

* * *

"Here are your coffees and cakes sirs." The waitress put down Levi and Eren's coffees and cake in front of them respectfully. She left without another word. Eren picked up his coffee and took a sip from the warm drink. Levi did as well. He looked up back at Eren and realized he might be the one to start talking.

"So, you thought fighting titans was only a dream?" Asked Levi.

"I-I did. What about you, sir?" Asked Eren.

"I did as well. But now seeing you- It's a little hard to believe that you're not a figment of my imagination. Considering you also saluted to me as well." Said Levi.

"Sorry about that, it was a reflex." Explained Eren.

Levi shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. Eren looked down at his cake. Not really sure what to do? To be fair, what was he suppose to do? Just forget all that just happened?

"So, do you think we were reborn?" Asked Levi.

Eren looked up from his cake to see Levi taking another sip.

"I'm-I'm not sure, sir." Said Eren.

Levi put down his coffee and picked up a fork. Levi stabbed the cake with his fork. Eren looked at Levi eating the cake. He never thought Levi liked cake or even anything sweet at all.

"Maybe-Maybe we were reborn. But why do we have these memories?" Asked Eren.

"Who knows," Said Levi. "Maybe there is a higher power in the universe." Said Levi. He took another bite of the cake.

"Do you believe in that sort of stuff Captain?" Asked Eren.

"Not sure anymore." Said Levi. After he took another bite of his cake he put down his fork and and picked up his coffee again and took a sip. "I'm guessing you're still friends with Armin and Mikasa?" Asked Levi.

"Yes sir, We live next to each other." Answered Eren.

"Have they ever said anything about our past lives?" Asked Levi.

"We all did sir, But we all thought they were dreams. Hell, we even played our dreams and daydreams when we were kids. We thought it was our imagination." Answered Eren.

Levi took a sip of his coffee. He looked at Eren.

 **P.O.V (Levi)**

Is it really that important that we worry about all this? It's all in the past. Now that I think about it. It's not really worth to worry about it. I mean, I'm alive in a world or time where none of my friends have died, I live a normal life, technology has gotten better, Am I really going to question something that could be consider a gift? Am I really going to question it?

 **End of P.O.V.**

Levi put down his coffee. Eren seemed concern. Like he was about to explode with worry.

"Eren," Said Levi. "Let's not worry about it. It's in the past. Besides are you happy in this life?" Asked L evi.

Eren looked up and was a bit surprised from that question.

"Ye-Yes sir. None of my friends are gone, we're all happy, and I really like it here." Said Eren.

"Then, Let's not worry about it. Let's not question something that is consider a good thing. Look, whether there is a higher power or not, we lived in a world that was consider Hell. But now," Levi stopped to look out the window. "We live a world or time that everyone is happy, no Titans, All our friends and families are alive and well. Are we really going to take this for granted?" Asked Levi as he looked back at Eren.

Eren realized what Levi was saying. His mom is alive, Mikasa's parents are still alive, Armin's family is alive. He is happy. Why take it for granted?

"You're right Captain." Smiled Eren.

"No more of that Captain crap. Just Levi." Said Levi.

"Of course Cap-Levi." Smiled Eren.

"Good. So, now that we got all that out of the way I guess it wouldn't hurt to see how you're doing these days?" Said Levi.

"Oh! I'm doing well." Smiled Eren. Eren looked at Levi and noticed that he seemed taller.

"Is it just me or did you grew Levi?" Asked Eren.

"You noticed? To be honest I was surprised that I grew a bit. I remember always being the shortest. Even you, at Fifthteen you were taller than me when I was in my Thirties, asshole." Said Levi in spite.

"So-Sorry, being tall is normal in my family." Said Eren.

"Guess I can't get upset at genes in the family. How old are you now?" Asked Levi.

"I just turned Nineteen last month." Answered Eren.

"Really? I remember you having long hair when you were nineteen in our past lives." Said Levi.

"I did. But I thought I looked better with short hair, so, I cut it shorter." Said Eren with a chuckle.

Levi looked at Eren's shirt. It was Black with 3 characters on it. All the characters had bandages on them. The name of the shirt (From what Levi could tell) was a band's name. But it was covered by Eren's red flannel.

"Do you like No Name?" Asked Levi.

Eren looked at his shirt and then back to Levi with a big, bright smile. Even Levi was surprised with Eren's happy smile.

"Like? I love No Name. All of my friends do too. I've been a fan since I was in middle school." Said Eren gleefully.

"Middle school? That's when they started out." Said Levi.

"I always loved them. I love No Name!" Said Eren gleefully.

Levi wasn't really bothered by Eren's love for a well known band. Levi took another sip of coffee.

"Do you like them?" Asked Eren.

"In some weird way I do like them." Answered Levi.

Eren finally grabbed his fork and started eating his own cake. He seemed to have hummed while eating the cake. As if he hasn't had anything sweet in years and is finally having something sweet. While eating cake Levi remembered Eren said he was nineteen. Today would be a school day and right now, school is still going on. Is Eren skipping? Levi thought.

"Do you go to college?" Asked Levi.

"I couldn't afford it." Said Eren as his voiced seemed lower.

"Couldn't afford it?" Asked Levi.

"I did go to college, But had to drop out because it's so expensive. Ended up having to live with my parents again too." Said Eren in a low chuckle.

This was a little surprising to Levi. Sure, Eren wasn't the smartest but still to see him like this was kind of sad.

"No job?" Asked Levi.

"I won't get accepted to any job. I've applied to a lot but they never seem to want me. I don't know why to be honest." Answered Eren.

Levi put his hand to his chin. Should I help him? Levi thought. He couldn't help but feel bad for Eren. Maybe Levi can help him.

"Hey, I like to stay in touch with you brat. Maybe I can help you. You want to be an intern where I work?" Asked Levi.

Eren looked up from his devoured cake. Is he really willing to help? Eren thought.

"Are-Are you sure?" Asked Eren.

"My boss is Erwin and he's been needing an intern for a while. Along with some of my co-workers. I can help you out." Said Levi.

"Le-Levi, I don't know how to repay you." Said Eren.

"I've been needing an errand boy for a while. So, that's how you'll repay me." Said Levi.

"Thank you Levi." Smiled Eren.

* * *

Levi and Eren were walking to Levi's work. While walking Eren looked at Levi and realized that had glasses and piercings. He thought Levi had perfect vision.

"Hey Levi, I didn't know you needed glasses." Said Eren.

"I don't need them actually. I can see just fine without them." Responded Levi.

"Really? What's your vision?" Asked Eren.

"Twenty twenty vision." Answered Levi.

"Huh!" Eren was confused as anyone would be.

"You can put these glasses on. There fake." Said Levi as he took off his glasses. "Don't worry. I clean them everyday." Said Levi.

Eren reluctantly took the glasses and put them on. He could see just fine. Eren did the glasses. He took them off to see if his vision was off a bit. Nope, just fine.

"What the?" Said Eren as he gave the glasses back to his former captain.

"I only wear them because I admit, I'm scared someone might recognize me." Said Levi.

"What?" Said Eren. "Wait, about about the piercings?" Asked Eren.

"Fake." Said Levi. Levi took out his lip piercing to show Eren, he had no wound for the piercing.

"What the?" Said Eren.

"We're here." Said Levi as he put the fake piercing on.

Eren looked to see a medium sized building. It had the words Survey records on the top if the building.

"You work at a recording studio?" Asked Eren.

Levi nodded. Levi opened the door for Eren. The two got inside. Eren looked around the mostly baby blue walls. Levi stopped in front of a door. He knocked.

"Erwin, are you in?" Asked Levi.

"Coming!" Erwin said.

Erwin open the door. He was wearing a tuxedo.

"Hey Levi!" Smiled Erwin. "What took so long?" Asked Erwin.

"Erwin, I have this young man here who would like to work here as an intern." Levi said as he stepped out of Erwin's way to introduce him to Eren. "His name is Eren." Said Levi.

"Nice to meet you, sir!" Greeted Eren as he bowed to Erwin out of respect.

"Eren? That name sounds familiar?" Said Erwin he scratched his head.

"I told you about those weird dreams about titans. Eren was sometimes in them. Turns out we're childhood friends. We just forgot." Said Levi. He tried to make up a convincing lie.

Erwin got closer to Eren. Eren stepped back from the uncomfortability. Erwin just seem to stare intensely at Eren. Almost like Erwin lost something and he's asking Eren for answers. Realizing Erwin might start asking questions, Levi took matters into his own hands.

"His name is similar to yours, Erwin." Said Levi.

Erwin looked back at Levi and then back to Eren. He chuckled.

"That might be it! I don't know why but Eren you seem so familiar." Chuckled Erwin. "Anyways, Come on in Eren and I'll help you out." Said Erwin with a smile.

Right before Eren and Levi walked in Eren sighed as relief and looked to Levi.

"Thanks Levi, I don't know how he'll handle it." Sighed Eren.

"I was just as worried." Said Levi.

The two walked into a room that had a white couch and a poster of No Name above it. Two people were on the couch talking to Erwin. One the them looked to Eren and Levi.

"Hey Levi, what took so long?" The person asked.

"Sorry four eyes." Said Levi. "Anyways, this is Eren. He would like to work here as an intern." Said Levi.

"Eren? That sounds familiar." The person said.

"Kind of does." The other person said.

"Oh Good, I wasn't the only one." Said Erwin with a nervous smile.

Levi knew he had to do something before everyone starts asking questions.

"Eren, this is Hanji and Mike." Said Levi as he pointed to his friends.

"Ah! It's nice to meet you guys." Said Eren as he bowed out of respect for his former comrades.

"Nice to meet you too Eren." Said Hanji as they got up to greet Eren and shook his hand.

Eren shook Hanji's hand. Mike got up and approached Eren. He leaned over and sniffed Eren. Eren stepped back from Mike's unwanted sniffing.

"Mike, that's gross." Said Levi with a scowl.

"Force of habit." Chuckled Mike. "Anyways, welcome aboard Eren." Said Mike.

"Hey Eren, we're gonna practice abit. You wanna watch?" Asked Hanji.

"Practice? Practice what?" Asked Eren.

"He has no idea yet." Said Levi.

"You'd think with the shirt and the poster behind us he would have known." Chuckled Mike.

"He's not the smartest kid ever." Said Levi.

"Follow us Eren and we'll show you where these guys practice." Said Erwin as he grabbed Eren's shoulder.

* * *

Eren walked into a recording studio. Levi took off his glasses and piercings. He then went to Erwin who had a box. Levi, Mike and Hanji took out white bandages.

"Ready to be amazed, Eren?" Asked Hanji.

"Amazed?" Questioned Eren.

"Put them on and see if he figures out." Suggested Erwin.

Everyone but Levi and Eren chuckled at what Erwin said. Levi shook his head out of unasument. Eren watched as The Levi, Hanji and Mike put on the bandages. Levi turned to Eren. Eren eyes lit up, with the bandages on he could tell he was in front of his idols. No Name!

"No-NO NAME!" Squealed Eren.

"He got it." Joked Mike.

"They're about to practice. Wanna watch?" Asked Erwin.

Eren words were lost out the fact that he was in front of his favorite band. He turned towards Erwin and nodded lightly. Levi, Hanji and Mike went behind the glass where there instruments were waiting for them. Hanji picked up there guitar while Mike picked up his drumsticks and sat down in front of the drums. Levi picked up the microphone.

"Alright, let me make sure everything is set." Said Erwin as pressed some buttons. "You guys ready?" Asked Erwin

Levi nodded.

"Then start!" Demanded Erwin as he pressed the button to start the recording. Mike started drumming while Hanji began playing there guitar. Levi leaned onto the microphone.

"Kneel down, pigs!" Said Levi in front of the microphone.

No Name's first song they ever played. Eren sweared his heart skipped a beat from the band playing right in front of him.

" _I'll rip the future in pieces! If you seek relief, then kneel before me!"_ Sang Levi.

He paused his singing to let Hanji and Mike have there moments on there instruments.

" _A stagnant field of vision, a warped up common sense. Who does this world belong to?_

 _I can't possibly know the answer, I'll just paint it over, with these hands._

 _With the wings of endless freedom on my back._

 _Roaming about, where to go? If you want a path to move forward, prostrate yourself before me._

 _I'll show you, tearing it to pieces if you only wish for salvation, for the future, Then kneel down._

"Tch!"

 _What a mess, The tea's already cold. A troublesome, crazy rules._

 _What do you believe in, what do you choose the one who will decide is you, yourself._

 _An unshakable feelings and vows, in this heart._

 _For who, and for what sake, do you fight? Right now, with that brainless head of yours. Think of it._

 _Look forward, follow my lead. If you want to see the truth with your own eyes. Don't avert your gaze._

 _Roaming about, where to go? If you want a path to move forward prostrate yourself before me._

 _I'll show you, tearing it to pieces. If you only wish for salvation, for the future Then kneel before me. "You did well, for being a mere pig.""_ Levi had finished the song.

Eren's mouth was wide open. His favorite band just played there most well know song and there first as well. You could say he was in paradise alone from knowing his favorite band just played a song right in front of him. Let alone know the band members personally.

"Oh-Oh my God, that was amazing!" Squealed Eren.

"Thanks, Eren." Said Hanji with a proud smile on there face.

"Let's do a little more." Suggested Erwin.

* * *

Hanji, Mike and Levi took off there bandages and placed them back in the box. They turned to Erwin who was talking to Eren. He then put a piece of paper in front of Eren.

"Make sure you add any close relatives contacts on there just in case something happens to you and you need a ride home. Or at least someone who we can contact." Said Erwin.

"Than-Thank you Mr. Smith." Smiled Eren.

"You can just call me Erwin." Erwin smiled back.

"Do you need a ride home, Eren?" Asked Levi.

"I-I wouldn't mind a ride." Said Eren.

"Then just tell me where you live and I'll take you home." Said Levi as he was putting on his fake piercings and glasses.

Eren and Levi walked outside to the nice warm but cool Spring weather. Levi showed Eren his black Ford Mustang.

"That's a really nice Car, Levi." Said Eren in amazement.

"Thanks." Said Levi.

* * *

It was raining outside. Eren looked out the dripping window of his room. He looked and saw lightning strikes and heard thunder. It was somewhat peaceful. It was his day off from work. Eren's been working with No Name for almost a month. It was fun. To him at least. All he had to do really was do some errands for Erwin and No Name! RING! RING! His phone was going off. He looked at the number to see it was Levi. He answered.

"Hello?" Greeted Eren.

"Want to earn some more money, brat?" Asked Levi.

"Sure, Is there something you need me to do?" Asked Eren.

"I need to work on a new song but I need this day to also clean up my house. Think you're willing to help?" Asked Levi.

"Sure. Just tell me where you live and I'll be there." Said Eren.

* * *

As Eren was walking out of his house with umbrella in hand he saw Mikasa. Mikasa saw him right away and ran up to him.

"Hey Eren." Greeted Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa. Is everything okay?" Asked Eren.

"Yeah, Just wanted to go on a walk. What about you?" Asked Mikasa.

"Good. Just needed to do an errand for someone at my work." Responded Eren.

"Oh yeah, I heard that you're an intern for some big company." Said Mikasa.

"Yeah! I got to go. See you, Mikasa!" Said Eren as he waved good-bye to Mikasa.

* * *

Eren looked down at his phone. Double checking to make sure he was reading the address right. He looked back up to see that not that many people were on the bus. It was Sunday, so maybe it's a day off for a lot of people. Eren thought. The bus stopped and Eren walked out with umbrella in hand. He looked up to see a white house that was two stories and a window showing off the stairs, living room, kitchen and the upstairs hallway.

"Whoa!" Eren's amazement never seemed to cease.

He walked onto the doorstep. He looked at the address again to make sure he was at the right house. He ran the bell. He waited for Levi and to anyone's shock it was in fact Levi who answered.

"Good, you're here. Come in." Ordered Levi.

Eren walked inside. The floor was wood, the walls were white, the furniture was red while the coffee table had wooden legs while the table itself was marble. Eren was amazed as usual. Levi's house already looked spotless from any dirt or dust.

"I'll be upstairs. Just work in the kitchen for now. If you hungry there's a fruit salad you can eat in the fridge. Just yell if you need help or if you're done. One more thing. The supplies you need are in the door right there." Said Levi as he pointed to a wooden door. "Got all that?" Asked Levi.

"I think so." Said Eren.

"Good. I'll be upstairs." Said levi. He then walked upstairs.

Eren walked into the surprisingly small kitchen that was connected to a dining area with no table. Just an area that nothing but the sliding glass doors to the backyard and on the wall was white doors to the pantry.

"Need to work." Eren said to himself.

 **P.O.V (Eren)**

It's been a few hours working in Levi's house. It's surprisingly easy to clean. Must be because he cleans it almost everyday. I'm almost finished with Living room like Levi wanted me to clean not too long ago. Looking up at the upstairs hallway I wonder; Does it take that long to write a song? I would image it wouldn't be easy. Does he need help? I am almost done with the downstairs. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask if he needs a little bit of help. Right? Plus, I would be the first person to look at No Name's new song.

 **End of P.O.V**

Eren just finished cleaning.

"LEVI, I'M DONE!" Yelled Eren with on hand next to his mouth.

First door that was seen at the top of the steps opened. Levi's eyes were sunken and seemed to have dark circles under his eyes.

"Levi, are you okay?" Asked Eren.

"I've been better." Replied Levi.

Levi looked around the Living room. It was surprisingly nice. Eren really did his best, Levi thought.

"Not bad Brat. Good work. That's all I needed you to do. I'll get your money." Muttered Levi as he yawned.

"Le-Levi, you don't look okay. Do you need help? I'm willing to help in anyway." Offered Eren.

"No need. Stay here. I'll get your money." Responded Levi.

"Oh-O.K." Whispered Eren.

Levi walked back upstairs into his work room. Eren followed out of pure curiosity. Walking into Levi's work room; He saw papers scattered throughout the floor and spilled tea on the desk. Levi was at his desk making sure he had the right amount of money for Eren. He turned around to see a surprised Eren.

"What?" Asked Levi.

"This room… It's a mess. Levi, you're not okay." Exclaimed Eren.

"Fine. You caught me. I'm stressed." Declared Levi.

"What's wrong?" Asked Eren.

Levi made a long sigh. Knowing he had to tell Eren what's wrong.

"Since you're a big fan of No Name you already know our number one hit song is Kneel down, pigs. Erwin wants me to write a new song that could make it to the top one-hundred charts. But I can't seem to think of anything that could work. I've been working almost all fucking weekend." Snapped Levi.

Levi sat down on his desk with his arms and legs out of frustration.

"Can't Hanji or Mike help you?" Asked Eren.

"I write all the songs for No Name. So I don't think those two would do much. Or get the right tone that we usually do." Remarked Levi.

"Well-Well what if I help you?" Asked Eren

Levi eyes widen from Eren's request.

"Think about it; I've been a fan since you guys started out! I'm pretty sure I can do something to help! Right?" Asked Eren.

Levi put his hand to his chin. Almost thinking Eren might be right. To be fair, Eren was correct about being a fan since No Name began. Eren would surely know what to write a song about.

"I could use the help." Said Levi.

"Please let me help Levi. I want to help in anyway I can." Begged Eren.

Levi put his hand to his chin. He did need the help. Besides, what's the worst that can happen? Levi said screw it in his mind. He needed help.

"Alright, let's see what you can do." Responded Levi.

Eren's eyes lit up from Levi's agreement. Working with his favorite band is a dream come true.

"Alright! But first we should probably clean this room." Said Levi.

"Good-Good idea." Whispered Eren.

* * *

Eren had finished helping Levi clean up his room. Levi picked up a clean sheet of paper and placed of his now free of tea stains desk. Levi sat down on his chair while Eren stood.

"Alright, Do you know how to write a song?" Asked Levi.

"I know the basics of writing a song." Answered Eren.

"Good enough." Said Levi.

Levi looked down at the blank piece of paper. He needed to write something. Eren looked down at the paper. While looking his mind wandered into his past memories. Remembering Levi being a strong captain. Almost crazy to think someone like him would defeat so many titans. Eren couldn't get it out of his mind. Then BAM! It hit him like a truck. No Name's new song.

"Levi, I have a idea for No Name's new song!" Blurted Eren.

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Levi.

"A song about you! In your past life!" Shouted Eren.

"About me?" Questioned Levi.

Eren's eyes were like a puppy's. He seemed proud of his idea.

"Alright, tell me what the lyrics should be? Or what they should be about." Said Levi.

Eren put his hand onto to his chin. He looked down at Levi's pencil.

"May I?" Asked Eren as he was pointing to Levi's pencil.

Levi gave Eren his pencil. Eren wrote down a few words onto the paper. Levi looked and and he felt pleased.

"What else?" Asked Levi.

"It's a song about you Levi, what do think I should add?" Asked Eren.

Levi took back his pencil.

* * *

The two had been working for hours on this one song. Finally, it seemed like they were done. Eren stretched his arms. Levi looked up at Eren who was done stretching.

"All we need is a title, right?" Asked Eren.

"Correct. But what should it be called?" Asked Levi. Levi's eyes lit up when he had the perfect idea for a title. "I got it." Said Levi. He quickly wrote down the title. He showed it to Eren and Eren grew a smile.

"I like it!" Declared Eren.

Levi and Eren ready to show Erwin No Name's new song "The Reluctant heroes."

* * *

Erwin was looking at the music video's set while Eren was next to Erwin. Levi, Mike and Hanji were in there dressing rooms getting ready. The set seemed fitting to Eren. He never thought Erwin would get a music video ready in just two weeks. Eren looked at the set which had a green screen, lights, and dried up land for the floor of the set.

"Have you've ever been on a music video set?" Asked Erwin.

"Not really." Replied Eren.

"We have another set. That one's is more nature like I guess you could say." Said Erwin.

Eren looked behind himself to see Levi, Hanji and Mike all dressed up. Not only in there signature bandages over eyes, but also in tuxedos.

"You guys look great!" Commented Eren.

"Thanks Eren." Said Mike.

"PLACES EVERYONE, PLACES!" Yelled the director.

"Get to the set, guys." Demanded Erwin in a softer tone than the director's.

The three of them nodded and ran to the set. Eren watched as they ran to the set and were ready to start the music video.

* * *

"Did he fall asleep?" Asked Hanji.

"I think he never thought something like a music video would be boring." Joked Erwin.

It's been almost three hours since No Name's music video started. Eren was on a red couch sleeping. Levi shook his head.

"Can't say I blame him. We've been a lot harder on him since we started recording The Reluctant Heroes." Remarked Mike.

"Kind of feel bad now." Joked Hanji.

"Should we wake him up?" Asked Mike.

"No, He deserves it." Said Levi. "Come on, we still got to do a little more." Demanded Levi.

* * *

Four hours had passed. Eren woke up. He slowly stood up and noticed he was on the couch with a pink blanket to cover him. He looked up to see Erwin grinning. Eren with his still sleepy eyes looked at what Erwin was looking at. Levi took a deep breath and looked down at the dried fake land.

"CUT!" Yelled the director. "THAT WAS PERFECT!" Yelled the director… Again.

Hanji put down there guitar and stretched.

"Finally. I thought we would never finish." Joked Hanji.

Eren looked up at Erwin and yawned.

"What did I miss?" Asked Eren with a soft voice.

"Oh, you're up," Said Erwin as he looked to see a sleepy Eren."You've been asleep for a good 7 hours. How do you feel?" Asked Erwin.

"Pretty groggy." Said Eren as he rubbed his eye.

"This's gonna mess with your sleep schedule." Joked Erwin.

Levi walked over to Eren with a cup of coffee.

"Here," Said Levi as he gave Eren the cup of coffee. "This should help." Said Levi.

"Thank you." Mumbled Eren. He took a sip of the coffee.

"Sorry you had to miss our video." Said Hanji.

"He's gonna watch it still." Remarked Erwin.

"I will?" Asked Eren.

"It should be up by next week." Said Erwin.

* * *

Eren was watching No Name practicing for an upcoming concert. It's been a week since The Reluctant Heroes music was uploaded. It made a million views in just a few hours. Eren looked down at his phone to see the music video and it's view count. He smiled in delight. His favorite band was going to be on Top 100 for sure, Eren believed. He looked back up to see No Name was done. Levi looked at Erwin and nodded. Erwin turned his head to Eren.

"Eren, we've been invited to America for the Vmas and to do a small little tour while we're in America for the Summer. Want to join us?" Insisted Erwin.

Eren's jaw dropped, his eyes were wide open, He would go on tour with his favorite band for the Summer.

"I WOULD LOVE TOO!" Screamed Eren out of excitement.

"Great. We're leaving on June seventh. Be ready by then." Explained Erwin.

"Th-Thank you so much!" Exclaimed Eren.

"One more thing Eren, We're also having a concert on Sunday. You can come and you can invite friends. But you can't have friends go to the backstage like you can. Got it?" Asked Eren.

* * *

"YOU GOT US TICKETS FOR NO NAME!" Yelled Armin.

"I won a contest on the radio and now I got four tickets for No Name." Explained Eren.

Outside of a cafe Eren, Mikasa and Armin were outside eating cakes and drinking coffee.

"I didn't know anything about that." Said Mikasa.

"I didn't know either until a few days ago." Said Eren. Worried that his friends might figure out how he actually got the tickets.

"What about the fourth ticket?" Asked Mikasa.

"I heard that Marco had enough money for one ticket and gave it to Jean. So I think I'll give it to Marco." Answered Eren.

Speak of the devil. Marco was walking by with Jean. Armin pointed behind Eren and Eren looked to Jean and Marco talking. Eren waved at Marco.

"HEY MARCO!" Yelled Eren.

Marco ran towards Eren and Jean soon followed.

"Hey Eren. Is everything alright?" Asked Marco.

"Yeah, I heard that you gave Jean your ticket for No Name. So here." Said Eren as he pulled a ticket out of his pocket. "I won a contest and got four tickets for No Name." Explained Eren.

Marco grabbed the ticket and seemed like he was gonna cry out of Eren's kindness.

"Th-Thank you so much." Cried Marco.

* * *

Sunday seemed to have arrived in a flash. Eren, Armin and Mikasa were in a waiting line for No Name! Jean and Marco were behind them. Jean tapped on Eren's shoulder. Eren turned his head to Jean.

"Thanks for doing that, Eren. I felt so bad when Marco gave me his ticket." Whispered Jean.

Once inside Eren looked around. Eren felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned thinking it Mikasa or Armin but saw Levi with his fake glasses and piercings.

"Le-Levi! What are you doing here?" Asked Eren.

"Just wanted to see if you made it here with your friends." Said Levi. Levi looked behind Eren to see his former comrades. Mikasa, Armin and Jean. "I see Armin has a shirt and Mikasa with a a tank top with No Name on it." Noticed Levi.

"Like I said, we're big fans." Said Eren.

"LEVI!" Someone yelled.

Levi turned his head to see his two close friends. Eren looked at Levi to see a smile. Wait.. Smile? Eren never thought Levi could smile.

"ISABEL! FURLAN!" Levi yelled.

Levi ran to his friends and Furlan gave him a hug the minute Levi stopped running.

"We got a call from Erwin saying to come here for the after party." Said Isabel.

"Erwin did?" Questioned Levi. "Uh.. Furlan, you can let me go now." Said Levi.

"Sorry," Furlan let go of Levi. "Anyways, since we haven't seen each other we thought we could watch your concert." Said Furlan.

"Thank you." Said Levi.

"Anyways, we better get into our seats before the concert starts." Said Isabel.

Furlan looked up to see Eren. Eren seemed confused. Furlan realized that this kid he has never seen before may have discovered Levi's secret.

"Levi," Furlan pointed to Eren. "This kid just heard our conversation." Furlan told Levi.

"It's fine. He already knows." Said Levi.

"He does? Thank God." Sighed Furlan.

Isabel walked up to Eren and turned her head back to Levi.

"Hey Levi, isn't this the kid you talked about in your dreams? The one with the titans?" Asked Isabel.

"Yeah, he looks just like him doesn't he?" Asked Levi.

"Dr-Dreams?" Questioned Eren.

"Back when me, Levi and Furlan were kids we had very active imaginations about fighting titans. Sometimes when there were other characters we would describe them. Hell, we even played out our dreams when we were kids." Laughed Isabel.

"Man, where does time go?" Joked Furlan.

"No kidding." Chuckled Isabel.

"Anyways, we better get to our seats." Said Isabel.

"See you Levi." Said Furlan before Isabel and him left to get to there seats.

"Friends from our past lives too?" Asked Eren.

Levi nodded.

"I've never seen you smile before." Commented Eren.

"That's because I rarely do." Replied Levi. "You should get to your seat." Suggested Levi.

* * *

The concert was almost over. Everyone was waiting for No Name's last song. Eren was at the front seat with his friends and behind them were Isabel and Furlan. Everyone was expecting them to play Reluctant heroes. Levi on stage was looking back at Hanji and Mike. They nodded and Levi turned back to the waiting fans. A electric guitar sounded like it was playing. This was it, The Reluctant Heroes.

" _Day by day we lost our edge, Don't you know? Forgotten is the life we led. Now it seems you don't care what the risks is. The peaceful times have made us blind._

 _Can't Look back. They will not come back. Can't be afraid It's time after time. So, once again I'm hiding in my room. The peaceful times have made us blind._

 _So you can't fly if you never try. You told me, oh, long ago But you left the Wall Outside the gate. So more than ever, it's real._

 _It was like a nightmare And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast. Remember the day of grief, Now it's strange for me. I could see your face I could hear your voice!_

 _Remember the day we met? And it's painful for me, 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast! Remember the day we dreamt? And it's painful for me I could see your face! I could hear your voice!_

 _Song for reluctant heroes, Oh give me your strength, Our life is so short! Song for reluctant heroes, I wanna be brave like you._

 _From my heart, Song for the reluctant heroes. Oh give me your strength, Our life is so short! Song for the reluctant heroes, I wanna be brave like you!_

 _Can't look back, They will not come back. Can't be afraid. It's time after time. So once again, I'm hiding in my room. The peaceful times have made us blind._

 _So you can't fly if you never try. You told me, Oh,Long ago But you left the Wall, Outside the gate! So more than ever, It's real._

 _It was like a nightmare, And it's painful for me, 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast, Remember the day of grief? And it's strange for me, I could see your face, I could hear your voice._

 _Remember the day we met? And it's painful for me, 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast, Remember the day we dreamt? And it's painful for me, I could see your face. I could hear your voice._

 _It was like a nightmare, And it's painful for me, 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast!_

 _Remember the day of grief? Now it's strange for me, I could see your face, I could hear your voice!_

 _Remember the day we met? And it's painful for me, 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast! Remember the day we dreamt? And it's painful for me, I could see your face, I could hear your voice!"_ Levi was out of breath from his non-stop singing.

He looked out into a crowd of people cheering for No Name! People cheered for them. So rare for people to cheer for you for good things. Levi looked down to see Eren in his amazement, cheerful smile, eyes so bright, so scared, a frown begging to stop, eyes so teary eyed you could have sworn he would be crying a river? Levi looked at Eren again realizing what he had just thought of. Eren, Scared? No it couldn't be. He looked down to see Eren who was cheering for his idols. Why would he see Eren in such a state just a moment ago? A vision from his past life perhaps?

* * *

Eren was at the after party. Enjoying a good time as he should. He told Mikasa and Armin that he was working early in the morning so he decided to go to hotel near his work. Of course he was only lying to enjoy some time at the after party. He looked over to Levi who was talking to Isabel and Furlan. Seemed like a good chat.

"Did you tell your parents about coming with us for the Summer?" Asked Erwin.

"I did. They seemed fine with it." Answered Eren.

"That's good." Said Erwin.

Levi walked over to Eren who was talking Erwin. Eren saw Levi and waved.

"Hey brat, Can I ask you something in private?" Asked Levi.

"Su-Sure." Answered Eren.

Levi and Eren walked outside where it was much cooler. In a hot room filled with people it felt kind of nice being outside to get some fresh cool air.

"I have a question." Said Levi.

"Wh-What is it?" Asked Eren.

"Do you remember how you died?" Asked Levi.

Taken back at the question. He actually tried to remember when he died. He put his hand on his chin trying to think.

"I-I think. Give me a minute." Requested Eren.

He looked at Levi. Trying to remember how he died. Looking at Levi in his tuxedo. Without the bandages. A night sky so lovely. His face full of annoyance of how long Eren was taking. His Survey corps uniform on. Blades in hand. A blue sky mocking Eren. A face full of regret. Eren's eyes shot open. His breathing felt out of control. Levi noticed right away.

"Er-EREN!" Yelled Levi. "Oh God, You're having a panic attack!" Noticed Levi. "HANG ON! I'LL GET SOMEONE!" Yelled Levi.

* * *

"I'm sorry for making everyone worried." Whispered Eren.

"What even caused you to have a panic attack?" Asked Hanji as they were giving Eren a glass of water.

Eren took the glass and took a sip.

"I don't remember. It just happened so fast that I don't think I had time to process what was going on." Answered Eren.

"Well, whatever the hell happen at least Levi told us right away." Responded Erwin.

"I guess that sort of is a good thing." Responded Mike.

"Can you guys leave the room for a minute? I'd like to have a talk with Eren." Demanded Levi.

"Sure thing." Replied Mike.

Erwin, Mike and Hanji left the room. Levi walked over to Eren and sat down on the red sofa.

"You feeling better?" Asked Levi.

"A lot better, thank you." Answered Eren. "I'm sorry. I tried remembering but-...I don't really know how to explain it other then it felt like something I never want to go through again." Answered Eren.

"That's alright. However you died must have been a traumatic experience for you. It's better not to remember at all then. Right?" Asked Levi.

"I guess. By the way, when are we leaving?" Asked Eren.

"Sometime in June. I think on the seventh." Responded Levi.

 _End of Act 1: Spring._

 **If anyone would like me to continue just ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2: Summer.

* * *

Eren was in his room getting his stuff ready for the Summer. He looked to make sure nothing was left out. KNOCK! KNOCK! He turned and saw his mother walk into the door.

"Hey Eren. Just wanted to see if you were done." Said Carla.

"Thanks Mom. I'm just making sure I have everything." Said Eren as he looked back at his luggage. "Is dad coming home late?" Asked Eren.

"He is. But he called me an hour ago to let me know he'll be home before you leave." Said Carla.

"That's great!" Declared Eren.

"You know, it amazes me that you get to go on a trip with your favorite band of all time." Chuckled Carla.

"I know." Said Eren as he sat down on his bed. "I feel like some self insert in a fanfiction who's only written in to be with a boy band." Joked Eren.

His mother laughed at the joke. She walked over to her son and saw down next to him.

"Excited?" Asked Carla.

"Of course." Exclaimed Eren.

"I'm glad. I'm so happy you got a job you're happy with and you're going out to see the world." Explained Carla.

"I am to. I can't wait until tomorrow."Exclaimed Eren.

"Levi is picking you up, right?" Asked Carla.

"I think he is. If not then it's most likely Erwin." Explained Eren.

* * *

June 7th. It was a hot day as it should. Levi was waiting outside of Eren's house waiting for Eren. He thought his was saying goodbye to his parents. He looked around outside to see Armin and Mikasa walking out of Eren's house. Mikasa looked up to see Levi. She had her eyes set dead on him.

"Mikasa? Are you okay?" Asked Armin.

"I am… That guy.. Do you know him?" Asked Mikasa as she pointed to Levi.

Armin looked Levi. He felt his heart skipped a beat seeing Levi. Almost like he should know him.

"I-I don't know." Explained Armin.

"Weird." Commented Mikasa as she was walking to Levi.

"MIKASA!" Yelled Armin. He ran next to Mikasa.

Mikasa over to Levi who was leaning against his car waiting for Eren. Levi looked at Mikasa who was giving a glare that even made Levi shiver. Not of fear of being hurt, but her finding out he's part of No Name! Levi turned his head to avoid Mikasa.

"So-Sorry about that sir!" Said Armin as he grabbed Mikasa's arm.

"It's alright." Replied Levi.

Eren's door open with his parents walking out of Eren's house. Carla and Grisha were helping Eren putting Eren's luggage in Levi's trunk.

"Got everything?" Asked Levi.

"That should be everything." Responded Eren.

Eren turned to his parents and hugged his mom.

"I'll see you in late August, right?" Asked Carla.

Eren only nodded.

"Then I'll you see you in August." Smiled Carla. Holding back tears.

"Take care of Eren, okay Levi." Demanded Grisha.

"No need to worry Mr. Jaeger." Replied Levi.

Eren let go of his mom and looked at his friends. He hugged them both in a group hug.

"See you guys at the end of Summer." Said Eren with a smile.

"See you at the end of Summer." Armin smiled.

Everyone had said there goodbyes and soon saw Eren leave with Levi. Armin noticed Mikasa's face that was full of emotion not too long ago was replaced with a poker face.

"Captain Levi…" Whispered Mikasa.

"Captain?" Armin looked at Mikasa with concern.

"Captain Levi… Take care of Eren." Whispered Mikasa before she left for her daily walk.

"WAIT!? MIKASA WHAT'S WRONG?!" Yelled Armin.

* * *

The Airport was was surprising not crowded. Even though it was start of Summer.

"You would think there be more people." Commented Eren.

"And you're gonna complain?" Questioned Erwin.

"Guess not." Joked Eren.

"Our flight's about leave." Said Levi.

Everyone was getting there stuff together and as soon as everyone made sure they had everything Eren went up to Levi and whispered to his ear.

"Thank you Levi." Whispered Eren.

"Thank you? For what?" Asked Levi.

"If you had never given me the job I wouldn't be hanging out with you guys for the Summer." Declared Eren.

"Okay… You're welcome. I guess." Whispered Levi.

* * *

It was a long flight but as soon as they reached there destination they went to there hotel for some good jetlag rest for the night. They found a luxurious hotel to rest. (Ones that had rooms in hotel rooms.) They got to the amazing hotel and once Erwin open the door for everyone Eren took noticed of the window with the amazing view with city lights disguising itself as a night sky. Eren ran in and put his hands on the glass to look out the window. He was like a child. Looking at city lights for the first time.

"He really is a brat." Whispered Levi.

"He's still young Levi. Besides can you blame him. He's on tour with his favorite band and gets to travel outside of Japan." Whispered Hanji.

"I guess you're right shitty glasses." Whispered Levi.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the hot tub." Declared Hanji before leaving.

"Wait for me!" Exclaimed Erwin and ran after Hanji to go into the hot tub.

"Idiots." Whispered Levi.

"I'm gonna check out my room real quick." Said Mike and left the living room to check out his room.

Levi rolled his eyes. He walked over to Eren who was still looking out the window.

"You like the view?" Asked Levi.

"I do. It's amazing Levi!" Exclaimed Eren.

"Good." Said Levi.

He looked out the window with Eren and wasn't very impressed. Levi has already seen these city lights while on tours. He looked at Eren who was still looking out the window. Eren's eyes found a ferris wheel. All of Eren's attention was on the Ferris wheel. It seemed like the ferris wheel was surround by a cluster of lights.

"What's down there?" Asked Eren as he pointed to the lights.

Levi looked to where Eren was pointing and saw the Ferris wheel.

"I think it's a carnival." Answered Levi.

Levi turned to Eren with a bright smile on his face.

"Do you want to go to the carnival?" Asked Levi.

"I-I do." Whispered Eren.

"Our concert is next week. Do you want to go tomorrow?" Asked Levi.

"Are-Are you serious?" Questioned Eren.

"Yes. We don't have until next week for the concert. So why not?" Said Levi.

"Th-Thank you Levi!" Said Eren.

* * *

It was a nice hot day. The sky was more blue than the ocean, no clouds in sights,

The carnival wasn't as dirty as anyone thought it would be. Like people were actually being responsible about throwing away trash and food. The rides were as big as anyone could have ever imagined. Mike, Hanji, Levi and Eren were waiting for Erwin to get bracelets to go on any ride without a ticket. Hanji looked at Levi was wearing sunglasses and his fake piercings.

"Levi, I'm pretty sure you don't need those sunglasses. The sun's not even in your face." Noticed Hanji.

"I don't want anyone to recognize me." Responded Levi.

"Who would notice you?" Asked Mike.

"Anyone who likes No Name." Answered Levi.

"Most of our fans in the U.S are some teens who like Kpop and are pre-teens. I think you're fine." Joked Hanji.

"You said most. Not all." Remarked Levi.

The four of them looked to see Erwin running towards them. Once he got to them gave them each a bracelet.

"Here you guys go!" Said Erwin as he also gave them the bracelets.

"Thank you Erwin." Said Eren with a smile on his face.

"Anytime. Anyways, let's have some fun!" Declared Erwin as everyone but Levi cheered with Erwin.

The five of them were waiting in line for a ride called Hurricane. It was a Pendulum ride. The ride consists of a single stationary tower, supporting two 16-passenger gondolas on rotating arms. While in line Hanji looked around the carnival to see a haunted house. Hanji had a wide smirk on there face. An idea had struck to there idea.

"Hey guys, I have a idea for a bet." Said Hanji.

"What is it Hanji?" Asked Erwin.

Hanji looked at Levi and Levi and there smirk grew wider.

"I bet that if Eren doesn't smile for the entire time while on the hurricane then I will get us all food. But if he smiles he has to the haunted mansion with Levi." Explained Hanji.

"Seriously?" Questioned Levi.

"You do know Levi can never get scared, right?" Questioned Mike.

"I know. But I think it'll be funny if someone with a lot of emotion like Eren would go on a scary ride like the Haunted Mansion with Levi." Explained Hanji.

"Well when you put it like that.." Whispered Mike.

"If Hanji loses the bet Hanji has to get us all food." Reminded Erwin.

Levi looked at Eren with a stern look.

"Don't smile brat." Demanded Levi.

Eren nodded. The five of them looked to see it was there turn on the Hurricane. Erwin allowed the others go on first and made sure Eren and Levi were sitting together. Levi and Eren looked at each other and nodded. Eren would not smile.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Erwin as soon as he was seated and put on his restraints.

They all nodded. They looked at the person who turned on the ride. Everyone on the ride noticed that seats started to lift up. All of them expecting to go upside down once they were lifted from the ground. Eren looked to Levi with his best of a Poker face as possible. Once the ride was upside down Eren felt the adrenaline kicking in. The ride fell fast and everyone but Levi and Eren were screaming. Eren felt his mouth twitched. Wanting to smile. He couldn't help it. He smiled. He smiled and cheered. Levi looked at Eren and growled.

* * *

The ride was over. Eren couldn't bring himself to look at Levi. He knew if he looked he would see nothing but disappointment from Levi's face alone.

"At least you tried." Said Mike as he was petting Eren's back.

"Sorry about that Eren." Joked Hanji.

"Let's just hurry up. Eren, let's get this over with." Demanded Levi.

"Yes sir." Whispered Eren.

Levi and Eren entered the Haunted House while Erwin, Mike and Hanji waved Good luck. Then they all smriked.

"Can't believe my stupid idea worked." Said Hanji.

"See you guys later." Said Erwin as he ran off to ride some rides.

"See you at five." Said Mike as he ran off to play some carnival rides.

Hanji waved goodbye and ran off as well.

Levi and Eren stepped out of the Haunted house ride and looked at each other.

"Not gonna lie, I was disappointed." Commented Levi.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't agree." Said Eren.

The two looked for there friends. They noticed they were gone. Even though Eren and Levi weren't gone for very long.

"Where did they go?" Asked Eren

"Those bastards!" Whispered Levi.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Asked Eren.

"They left us." Growled Levi.

"Do they always do that?" Asked Eren.

"Sometimes. Although it's usually Mike who gets left behind." Said Levi as he calmed down.

"Huh…. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have smiled." Whispered Eren.

"Don't feel bad for something you couldn't help. Let's just find some games or rides." Said Levi.

Levi and Eren looked around for some rides. Eren looked to the left to see a Zero-Gravity ride called Space. Levi looked as well. He looked to Eren.

"You wanna go ride on Space?" Asked Levi.

Eren nodded.

"Then let's go." Said Levi.

The two got on the ride and waited for the ride to start. The operator was telling them about the restraints and to stay safe. Everyone just wanted the ride to start. The operator was done and started the ride. The anti-gravity soon took place. It almost gave Levi a headache. He looked at Eren who had his hands in the air.

 **P.O.V (Levi)**

I feel kind of bad now. He's only Nineteen. Of course he's gonna act like this. Plus now that I think about it, he didn't have much of chance to enjoy his teenage years back in our past lives. And I wasn't always the nicest person to him back then either. With all he had to go through… He shouldn't have to fight titans. Not back in our past lives. Maybe I should do something for him. I need to. It's the least I can do. Considering I did cause that panic attack. And I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel bad for causing it.

 **End of P.O.V**

The ride had stop and Levi and Eren walked off, still feeling weird from anti-gravity feeling. Almost like they were shaking.

"Holy crap, that felt weird." Commented Eren.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same." Replied Levi. "Hey Brat, any other ride you want to go on?" Asked Levi.

"Huh?" That's all Eren could say.

"Just answer." Demanded Levi.

"A-...A Roller Coaster." Responded Eren.

"Then let's go." Said Levi.

The two of them looked around to finally find a Roller Coaster called The Joker. (Wonder where that name comes from?) The two of them got in line waiting to get on. Eren felt butterflies in his stomach. They were fluttering around from the adrenaline of waiting in line for The Joker. Of course, as anyone would suspect Levi didn't felt anything. Finally after a good two minutes they were next in line. They were in there seats and had the restraints on them right away. The operator made a silly joke about some Comic book Villain before starting the ride. The ride started and people were just waiting for the thrill of falling. Eren turned his head towards Levi.

"Hey Levi, After this do you want to go play some games?" Asked Eren.

"Sure." Responded Levi.

The drop had happen. Everyone screaming there heads off as if the price of crime was actually there to harm them.

* * *

Eren threw a ball at the pins, hoping to win. He missed. He grabbed another ball that was placed in front of him threw at the pins once more. This time he knocked them down.

"WINNER!" The person behind the booth said. "What do you want?" Asked the person.

"The wolf plush please." Said Eren as he pointed to the wolf plush.

The person grabbed the plush and gave it to Eren.

"You wanted a plush toy?" Asked Levi.

"It's a present for my mom." Responded Eren.

"Does she like wolves?" Asked Levi as he and Eren were walking away from the booth.

"She loves plush animals toys." Responded Eren.

The two walked around to go on some rides. Eren's stomach grolwed. He used the toy to cover his stomach out of embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Levi. "Actually, now that I think about it's time for lunch." Said Levi.

"Do you want to go find some food?" Asked Eren.

* * *

Eren was eating a corn dog while Levi was just drinking a soda. Eren had finished his corn dog and threw it away in the nearest trash can. Levi looked at Eren and realized Eren never asked for a drink.

"You want a sip?" Asked Levi.

"Are-Are you sure?" Asked Eren.

"You took a shower this morning, So it's fine." Explained Levi.

Eren hesitantly took the drink and took a small sip. He gave it back to Levi right after.

"Than-Thank you." Said Eren.

"Anything else you want to do?" Asked Levi.

"I kind of want to sit down for a bit to be honest." Said Eren.

"Let's find a bench to sit down then." Suggested Levi.

* * *

Hanji had got off the Joker and looked around for there friends. They noticed Erwin had gotten off the ride called Guitar. A stationary horizontal gondola with a 360 degree swinging pendulum. Hanji ran to there boss.

"Hey Hanji." Greeted Erwin.

"Let's go find the others." Suggested Hanji.

The two of them were looking for Levi, Mike and Eren. They found a ride that Mike was still on called Disco. A ride that riders sit on a circular platform with outward-facing seats. Erwin and Hanji were waiting for a good 2 minutes until the ride had finally ended. Mike got off and ran to Erwin and Hanji.

"It's almost time to go." Declared Erwin.

"Guess that means we have to look for Levi and Eren now?" Joked Mike.

The three of them looked at the pink sky. The sun was setting. They needed to find Levi and Eren before it got dark.

Levi and Eren were in line for the ferris wheel. Eren looked at pink sky and smiled. They were next to get on a cart and walked up to the operator.

"How many?" Asked The Operator.

"Just me and him." Said Levi as he pointed to Eren.

"Hop on!" Insisted the Operator.

The two of them got on the cart and sat down across each other. As soon as the Ferris Wheel started again Eren looked out the window. Watching the waves of the ocean. Even though the sun was setting the water sparkled. Eren was lost in his thoughts. He looked at Levi who finally took off his sunglasses.

"Levi." Said Eren.

"What?" Asked Levi.

"Thank you." Smiled Eren.

"Thank you? Thank you for what?" Asked Levi.

"Today, My job, Everything!" Explained Eren. "Hell, thank you for saving me in our past lives!" Exclaimed Eren.

"I just thought it was the right thing to do." Explained Levi.

"Even so…" Whispered Eren as he looked out at the ocean again.

"Hey, you wanted to the ocean… Right?" Asked Levi.

"I did. But at this point I've seen it enough times… But… This feels different." Said Eren.

"Different?" Questioned Levi.

"I don't know… I guess now knowing that our past lives weren't dreams it's nice to know that I finally fought for something I wanted to do. Which was see the ocean. Something I wanted to fight for so long. And I finally achieved my goal." Explained Eren. "Look, I don't know how I died but I don't remember seeing the ocean. Or if I even got the chance to see it in our past lives." Explained Eren.

"I guess you're right." Said Levi.

"Now that I think about it… Our comrades who died they never had a chance to see the ocean. Or even enjoy the lives they wanted." Said Eren.

Levi looked Eren in disbelief. He never knew Eren would say something like that.

"Levi… Thank you. For everything. In our past lives you saved me in the courtroom and let me join the Survey Corps. In the present, You gave me a job and now I'm traveling outside of Japan to enjoy stuff like this." Explained Eren as he looked out to the ocean again.

"You-You're welcome." Whispered Levi.

The ride was over and Levi and Eren got off. They saw Mike, Erwin and Hanji waiting for them.

"Sorry, we wanted to do the Ferris Wheel last." Explained Levi.

"That's fine. We're just about ready to go." Explained Erwin.

* * *

 _Remember the day we met? And it's painful for me, 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast! Remember the day we dreamt? And it's painful for me, I could see your face, I could hear your voice!"_ Levi had stopped his singing for the concert.

He looked down at No Name's fans. People cheered for them as Eren expected. Eren was in the backstage behind the curtains with Erwin. Eren turned to Erwin who was smiling. No Name finished saying there blessing's, Thanks and Good-byes and waved to there fans as they walked backstage. Levi took off his bandages and looked at Eren and Erwin.

"That was amazing! As always." Commented Eren.

"Thanks Eren." Said Mike.

"Alright everyone time for the After party!" Declared Erwin.

* * *

2 full hours had passed and the After Party was over. Erwin, Mike, Hanji, Levi and Eren made it back to the Hotel. Hanji and Erwin went to the Hot Tub while Mike was asleep in his room. Eren sat on his bed in his room and Levi followed.

"So you liked the concert?" Asked Levi.

"Of course!" Exclaimed Eren.

"Did you send that wolf plush to your mom yet?" Asked Levi.

"I did. last night." Answered Eren.

"Good." Whispered Levi.

"So, um…. Are you not tired?" Asked Eren.

"Not really. I'm never usually tired after a concert." Explained Levi.

"So,... do you want to watch a movie with me?" Asked Eren.

"I guess. What are you watching?" Asked Levi.

"The Curious Case of Benjamin Button." Answered Eren.

"You do know that's in English, right?" Questioned Levi.

"This Hotel Tv allows me to watch movies with Japanese subtitles. Plus I know enough to understand english. " Explained Eren.

Levi shrugged and sat down next to Eren to watch the movie with him.

After the movie was over Eren turned off the Tv and looked to Levi. They both looked at each other. Just sort of questioned about the movie and one wondered if the other liked it.

"So how the hell did the doctors not noticed the woman was giving birth to an eighty-year old man? That's all I want to know." Questioned Levi.

Eren chuckled.

"I wish to know." Joked Eren. "Or better yet, What if my mom gave birth to me as a titan." Joked Eren.

"She would get a titan baby!" Joked Levi.

"Would have skin or would I have none?" Questioned Eren.

"I'm just wondering if steam would be around you." Joked Levi.

Levi and Eren looked each other after there morbid joke. Eren gave a nervous chuckle while Levi looked out the window. Eren looked down at his legs and just started to lose himself in his own thoughts.

"Um… Do you like dark humor?" Asked Eren.

"Not really. But… The joke was there and we couldn't just pass it up." Said Levi.

"I-I guess… I've never seen you so relaxed. It's nice." Commented Eren.

"Thanks.. I guess…" Whispered Levi. "I've never seen you so relaxed to; Now that I think about it. You were usually tense all the time." Commented Levi.

"Ye-Yeah.. Well when your mom gets eaten by titans and you become a titan that's usually not gonna leave a good mark in your mind." Joked Eren.

"Yeah, I guess not." Chuckled Levi.

Eren looked to the pillows and slowly grabbed one.

"Hey Levi.." Whispered Eren.

"What?" Asked Levi.

"Think fast!" Eren started hitting Levi with the pillow.

"What the hell Brat!" Whispered Levi. Not wanting to wake Erwin, Hanji and Mike up. (Erwin and Hanji came back after the movie was over.)

Eren had realized his mistake. What the hell did he just do? Oh, you know throwing a pillow at his former Captain. Nothing serious. He was a dead man.

"I'm-I'm sorry Levi… I got carried away." Explained Eren.

"Give me the pillow." Demanded Levi.

Eren did was he was told. No argument was needed. Eren felt ashamed and used his hand to cover his embarrassment.

"Eren.." Whispered Levi.

"Ye-Yes?" Questioned Eren.

Eren felt the pillow hit his face. Eren was dumbfounded. He looked at Levi who had smirk that even the Devil would fear.

"Payback." Whispered Levi.

"Oh my God." Whispered Eren.

Eren grabbed the pillow and was about to hit Levi but as soon as Levi understood what Eren was gonna do he grabbed Eren's wrists which forced Eren to let go of the pillow. He pinned Eren down on the bed and smirked once more.

"Oh God." Whispered Eren.

"What?" Asked Levi.

"You pinning me down on a bed and you smirking… I'm sorry, that's kind of funny." Chuckled Eren.

"I guess it is." Responded Levi.

Levi let go of Eren's wrists. He was still on top of Eren but because the two were making jokes of the awkward situation. Levi looked down at the giggling Eren. The room was dark, just making the situation even more awkward. The Tv was off and the lights from the city was the only source of light. Levi slowly leaned down. Eren closed his giggling mouth and look at Levi. He's never been this close to Levi before.

"Your eyes are blue. I've never noticed that." Commented Eren.

"You learn something everyday.." Whispered Levi.

Levi and Eren closed there eyes expecting something to happen. Eren felt something warm on his lips. He opened his eyes slowly to see Levi kissing him. He closed them again. Levi opened his eyes and Eren opened his eyes again. This time in disbelief. Levi broke off the kiss and got off of Eren. The two were bright red. Mostly from embarrassment.

"I-I...It was...I-" Eren couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

"It-It was a heat of the moment. We took things too far." Blurted Levi.

"Yeah! Th-that was it! We-We're also tired from the concert and the two-hour long movie." Blurred Eren.

"Ye-Yeah… That's it." Responded Levi.

They just looked down at there feets. Not really knowing what to do. Levi felt like he should leave.

"I'm going to bed. Night Eren." Snapped Levi as he ran out of the room.

Eren didn't say anything.

* * *

It was July. The 4th to be exact. No Name were in another state for another concert. And they were at yet another luxurious Hotel as promised by Erwin. They were in there room just sitting. Mike, Erwin, and Hanji looked at Eren and Levi who usually sat next to each other. It seemed like ever since No Name's last concert Levi and Eren were distance. This started to worry Erwin.

"Hey-Hey Eren do you know about the Fourth of July in America?" Asked Hanji.

"N-No." Responded Eren. "I've seen a bunch of posters for it though." Explained Eren.

"Fourth of July in America is Independence day for America. Although people just use today to drink, grill and watch fireworks in the Sky." Explained Mike.

"That sounds kind of fun to be honest." Said Eren.

"How about we watch Fireworks tonight?" Suggested Hanji. "I already found a good spot to watch them while I walking this morning." Explained Hanji.

Erwin out his hand to his chin and looked at Levi and Eren. He was worried for the two. Maybe A firework show wouldn't be bad. Maybe it can help Levi and Eren.

"Where did you find the area to watch Fireworks?" Asked Erwin.

"It's near the lake. There's a small little concert area to listen to some live music. And, there's gonna be food vendors and food trucks. There also be selling fireworks and other stuff." Explained Hanji.

"Was there some sort of poster you found?" Asked Mike.

"Posters everywhere I looked." Explained Hanji.

"What do you say Erwin?" Asked Mike.

"Of course!" Shouted Erwin.

"Then let's pick a time to go." Suggested Hanji.

* * *

It 5:45 and everyone was ready to Fireworks. Hanji was helping Mike set up the blanket. Erwin, Levi and Eren were walking around looking at food vendors. Erwin looked back at Levi and Eren who were avoiding eye contact with one another. This really did start to worry Erwin. Considering Levi and Eren were pretty close before No Name's last concert. Erwin started thinking of possibilities of what happened between the two. Fight? Misunderstanding? Secrets? Erwin looked back at the two. He needed to do something.

"Alright, what happened?" Asked Erwin

"What are you talking about?" Asked Levi.

"You two have been acting different. Did you two have a fight?" Asked Erwin.

"No." Blurted Eren.

"Then what happen?" Asked Erwin.

"It's nothing Erwin." Declared Levi.

Levi walked away. Not wanting to continue the conversation. Eren just stood there. Should he confront Levi? No. Levi and Eren needed their space. Of course this would worry Erwin

Everyone returned to the blanket and sat down. It was still a little early for fireworks. Erwin whispered into Hanji's ear. Hanji nodded. Hanji turned their head to Eren.

"Hey Eren, can you get me a beer?" Asked Hanji.

"Sure thing." Responded Eren.

Eren stood up and left to go get a drink for Hanji.

"Shitty glasses, what are thinking? Eren's only Nineteen. He's too young to buy alcohol. And he doesn't know that much English" Snapped Levi.

"Whoops." Snickered Hanji.

"Should someone get him?" Asked Mike.

"Levi, can you go get Eren." Demanded Erwin.

Levi glared at Erwin. Realizing what Erwin was doing he just glared. He looked at the vendors and knew no one else was gonna get Eren. Levi had no choice.

"I'll be back." Grumbled Levi.

Levi stood up and went to look for Eren. Levi looked around for Eren. Meanwhile Eren was next in line at a vendor.

"What's your poison?" Asked the vendor.

"Just one beer." Answered Eren.

"Righ- You seem a little young." Noticed the vendor.

Levi found Eren and ran next to Eren's side with his I.D in hand.

"Sorry about that. Here." Said Levi as he gave the vendor his I.D.

"Got it. What brand of beer?" Asked the vendor.

"I don't care about the brand." Said Levi.

"Got it." Said the vendor.

The vendor got a beer bottle and gave it to Levi.

"One dollar please." Begged the Vendor.

Levi gave the vendor a dollar and Levi and Eren left with one beer in hand. While walking back to the blanket Eren felt awkward. He rubbed his arm out of nervousness. He turned to Levi and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I feel like that kiss was my fault." Whispered Eren.

"How is it your fault? I was the one who kissed you. Not the other way around." Corrected Levi.

"I know. But I was the one who started that pillow fight. And then you pinned me down. That's why I feel like it's my fault." Explained Eren.

"Look, you're still just a brat. No matter in our present or past lives. It's only natural to feel… It's my fault. I pinned you down and that's that. Look, I'm sorry. I was being stupid." Declared Levi. "So, can we… just be friends… again?" Asked Levi.

Eren never expected this. Levi to apologize and even act so.. Different. He felt his cheeks burning. It was out of embarrassment. Levi turned his head.

"Let's hurry. Fireworks are gonna start soon." Whispered Levi.

It was finally night. Fireworks were exploding in the air. People watched in awe of the amazing light show. People cheered for the simple little show. While watching Eren turned his head to Levi. Levi was watching the show with little to no emotion. As usual. Levi noticed and looked at Eren.

"So-Sorry… I didn't mean to." Whispered Eren as he turned his head away.

"What's on your mind?" Asked Levi.

"Well… Remember when I talked about our comrades not being able to enjoy the lives they wanted?" Asked Eren.

"Yeah?" Questioned Levi.

"What if we write a song for them. I want to. Even though they probably forgot or thought they were daydreams as well; I want to write a song for them. What do you think?" Asked Eren.

Levi never thought about writing a song for his past life. Then again he didn't know that it was his past life. But what if people did remember there past life. Wouldn't they love a song about them.

"Let's do it." Declared Levi in a whisper.

* * *

It was the middle of July. Everyone was on a plane to go to the next state. First class as promised by Erwin. Pretty much meaning they had a much more room to move around, walk, good food, etc. Eren was writing No Name's new song while Levi was in front of him. Eren turned the notebook to show Levi his work.

"How do you feel about this line being repeated?" Asked Eren.

Levi looked down and looked.

"Maybe not this line, but," Levi was pointing to a different song verse. "I feel like this should be repeated though." Said Levi.

"Got it." Said Eren as he turned the notebook and started erasing some words in exchange for new ones.

Erwin walked by and looked at the Two. It seemed like Levi and Eren were finally getting along again. Seemed like his dumb little plan worked. Feeling confident he put his hand on Eren's shoulder.

"I need to talk to Levi for a bit. Can you go hang out with Hanji and Mike." Begged Erwin.

"Oh, sure thing." Answered Eren. He grabbed his notebook and pencil and walked over to Hanji and Mike.

Erwin took Eren's spot and looked directly at Levi. Almost like he was about to give a command. Levi felt a shiver. The Erwin of the present looked like Commander Erwin of his past life.

"What's wrong?" Asked Levi.

"I just want to know what happened between you two before you made up. Levi, what's wrong?" Asked Erwin.

"I don't want to say it." Declared Levi.

"Levi, if something happened to Eren it might be a problem. He's only Nineteen. He's still young. Levi, his mental state can still be easy to be broken. Especially by someone he admires." Declared Erwin.

"I never thought of it like that." Whispered Levi. Almost feeling guilty.

"He's not a soldier anymore Levi." Said Erwin.

"Soldier?" Whispered Levi.

"He can't transform into a Titan, He doesn't need to fight, I bet he doesn't even act the same. But yet he still admires you. Just like back when we fought Titans. I'm only asking because after Eren showed up I realized that I wasn't dreaming. Those events actually happened. And it seems like you and Eren remembered. Am I right?" Asked Erwin.

Levi was dumbfounded. His boss knew. He should have realized. Erwin wasn't stupid or anything.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything. I really should have. But.. Just so you know, Eren isn't the same anymore. With not fighting Titans or anything.. Life has become much easier for everyone. So what happened?" Asked Erwin.

"We-We… We kissed." Said Levi as he covered his face in shame.

"That's it?" Asked Erwin.

"What else did you expect?" Asked Levi.

"Well considering Eren had a panic attack a few months ago it's something that might be concerning." Explained Erwin.

"Oh. Now I understand." Whispered Levi.

"Do you by any chance know what caused him to have a panic attack?" Asked Erwin.

"I do." Answered Levi.

"What was it?" Asked Erwin.

"I asked him how he died. Then a few seconds after that's when he had a Panic attack. I only asked because after the concert I got some sort vision of Eren being scared. I was pretty sure it was how he died." Explained Levi.

Erwin looked back at Levi. He seemed much more concern now. His eyes shot open. Levi noticed right away. Levi never saw this side of Erwin. Or at least not much of it.

"Never let Eren remember how he died." Demanded Erwin.

"Wh-What? Erwin, I'm pretty sure you died before him. How could you know how he died?" Asked Levi.

"I was given some documents and I-... Look.. He had a panic attack for a reason." Explained Erwin as he slowly got up from Eren's seat. "If you remember then never tell him. Don't let him remember. Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I don't know how he died." Declared Erwin.

Levi walked Erwin walk away and let Eren know that he could go back to Levi. Eren walked Over to Levi and sat back down.

"What was the conversation about?" Asked Eren.

"I...I don't want to talk about it." Whispered Levi.

"Oh… Well, Let's get back to the song." Said Eren.

* * *

It was August. No Name were in there last state before the VMA's. Of course they were in yet another luxurious Hotel. As promised by Erwin as always. Mike and Hanji were out sight-seeing while Erwin was taking a nap. Levi and Eren looked at No Name's new song.

"Title, that's all we need now." Whispered Eren.

"What do you think it should be called?" Asked Levi.

"You're asking me?" Asked Eren.

"Of course. I named the last song. I believe it's your turn. Besides The Reluctant Heroes was about me. This song is about our comrades." Explained Levi.

"Al-Alright." Eren put his hand to his chin. Thinking of a song. Then he got it. The song's title. He put it down. Levi looked at the title and smriked.

"I like it." Declared Levi.

No Name's new song. "Call Your Name."

* * *

No Name was at there concert looking at the fans. Levi looked behind himself to see Hanji and Mike. They both nodded. Knowing what Levi meant. Hanji and Mike have been practicing all day. Especially at such short noticed.

"Before we start our last song I just want everyone to know that this is song that me and a friend of mine made. This song is for everyone." Declared Levi as he said in the microphone.

A piano started to play. And Levi began singing while Mike and Hanji wait to start playing their instruments.

" _She lost her brother a month ago His picture on the Wall And it remind me When she brings me coffee... her smile I Wish I could be with her until my last day_

 _She said She gave all her love to me We dreamt a new life Some place to be at peace But things changed... Suddenly I lost my dreams in this disaster_

 _I'm crying Missing my lover I don't have the power On my side forever_

 _Oh Where is my lover And I got no power I'm standing alone, No way Calling out your name_

 _I said I gave all my love to you We dreamt a new house Some place to be at peace But things changed... Suddenly I lost my dreams in this disaster_

 _We don't know what is wrong tonight Everybody's got no place to hide No one's left and there's no one to go on All I know is my life is gone_

 _I'm crying Missing my lover I don't have the power On my side forever_

 _Oh Where is my lover And I got no power I'm standing alone, No way Calling out your name"_ Levi had finished singing the emotional song.

The fans of course started cheering for No Name's surprising deep and emotional song. No Name said there thanks, good-byes and even blessings. Mike, Hanji and Levi went to the backstage and saw Eren and Erwin clapping for them.

"How did we do?" Asked Mike.

"Better than I thought." Said Erwin.

"Good" Smiled Hanji.

* * *

Everyone was at the VMA's. Erwin was looking around. Eren turned his head thinking he saw two familiar faces. He looked again to see he was right. It was Ymir and Historia. Eren started to poke Levi's shoulder to show him. Levi saw Ymir and Historia. Historia was talking to Ymir until she noticed the young man covering his eyes with bandages. Ymir smiled and nodded. The two walked over to Eren and Levi. Eren looked down not wanting to make eye-contact.

"Hey, we're big fans of No Name. I'm Ymir and this is Christa." Ymir announced.

"He-Hello. Nice to meet you two." Greeted Levi. "Are you two in a band or watching the Vma's?" Asked Levi.

"We're Historia. We just started in the Spring we didn't think we would be invited to the Vma's." Giggled Christa.

"Historia?" Said Levi. "Is it just you two?" Asked Levi.

"Just me and the beautiful Christa." Blurted Ymir as she put her arm around her girlfriend.

"We just wanted to we loved your new song and that you're a big inspiration to me and Ymir." Smiled Christa.

"Glad to hear that. Thank you. We're very glad to have people like you." Said Levi.

Ymir looked at Eren who was looking down. Christa noticed this and slowly pushed Ymir back with her shirt. Ymir looked at Christa and Christa shook her head. Ymir knew what Christa meant and nodded.

"Sorry to bother you. We better find our seats Christa." Suggested Ymir.

"Okay. See you." Smiled Christa as she waved her hand.

Ymir and Christa were far away enough to talk in private.

"Think they remember?" Asked Ymir.

"Most likely." Whispered Christa.

"But they didn't act like they did." Said Ymir.

"You and I both didn't want to remember at first but, yet here we are. Ymir… It doesn't matter they know or not. But No Name's last song must have been about the people who do remember. Knowing Captain Levi, I believe he would want to write a song like that." Said Christa.

"You're right. Let's go find our seats." Suggested Ymir.

* * *

The VMA's were about to end. As the host was looking down at the card to see the next winner.

"And this award goes to.. NO NAME FOR THEIR MUSIC VIDEO THE RELUCTANT HEROES!" Announced the host.

Levi, Mike and Hanji all walked up on stage. Mike grabbed the award. Hanji gave Levi the microphone. Levi was ready to make his speech.

"Thank you everyone for this award. But to be honest. This award wouldn't be with me and my friends now if it weren't for a very good friend of mine. He helped us wrote the song. And I just to say Thank you to my Friend. Thank You." Levi finished the speech and everyone started to clap and cheer for No Name.

* * *

Everyone was back at the Hotel. Ready to sleep and get ready to go home. Levi went over to Eren and whispered in his ear.

"Can you get me a soda from the vending machine? I don't care what kind." Asked Levi.

Eren nodded. He left the Hotel room and went to the vending machine. He got A Sprite and walked over back to the room and open it. When walked back in he saw everyone in the Living room with a cake in the middle with the icing saying "Thank You."

"Thanks so much Eren." Smile Mike.

"We probably wouldn't be here without you." Cheered Hanji.

"Thank you so much for your help." Smiled Erwin.

"I-I don't know what to say- I" Eren stopped when Levi walked over to him with the award and handed to Eren.

"Like I said, You helped us out." Smiled Levi.

Everyone started to clap for Eren. Eren felt tears running down his face. Levi took noticed and pulled out his handkerchief and started to clean Eren's tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so Happy. I never thought anything like this would happen." Sobbed Eren.

"Didn't think you were emotional Eren." Noticed Mike.

"Well to be fair, Not a lot of people can say they helped there favorite band win at the Vma's." Smiled Levi.

"How about we finally have some cake?" Asked Erwin.

"HELL YEAH!" Shouted Hanji.

* * *

In just a few days Fall would begin. Eren was running to work with papers in his hand. Eren tripped and bumped into someone by accident.

"Sorry about that!" Shouted Eren. He still needed to get to work. He looked back again. To see someone familiar. The person looked back at Eren.

To be fair Eren didn't have time. He needed to get to work. He ran faster. While the former Female Titan looked back at the running Eren.

Eren bursted through the doors to his job and everyone looked at at Eren who was out of breath put his hands to his knees to catch his breath.

"Where were you?" Asked Mike.

"I'm sorry. I just got back from filling in papers." Said Eren.

"For what?" Asked Levi.

Eren stood up and took a deep breath. He smiled and his eyes were bright. He showed them the papers.

"I finally had enough money to go back to college!" Announced Eren.

"Are you serious? That's great!" Hanji smiled.

"Congratulations Eren." Smiled Levi.

"Th-Thank you guys. For helping me." Smiled Eren.

End of Act 2: Summer


	3. Chapter 3

Act 3: Fall.

Forgiveness. What a silly little word. It can be used in any situation. Some will forgive. While others will loath. Really, Forgiveness can be overused. It's not a bad word. It can be symbol for trust and love. But if used at the wrong time, it can be used as a way to show hate and distrust. I wonder… would Eren be so forgiving?

It was the middle of October. People were talking about Halloween. Of course they would. In just two weeks Halloween would begin. Of course there were the people talking about Christmas, which annoyed a good amount of people. Eren didn't really mind it. He was just wondering if No Name does anything for Halloween. Eren was in class next to Armin and Mikasa. The teacher was making the students take notes. Eren, just wanted good grades, so he took every note he could. Even the ones that seemed to not matter. The bell had rung and everyone sighed of great relief to the bell saving them from bordemn. Eren put away his notebook and pencil.

"Hey Eren, how are you doing in your other classes?" Asked Armin.

"Mostly C's and B's. However I do have a D in Math." Sighed Eren.

"Math isn't easy." Commented Mikasa.

A loud vibration sound was heard. It was coming from Eren's bag. Eren grabbed his phone and looked to see who texted him. It was Mike. Eren read the text.

 **Mike: Hey Eren, Think you're willing to go to the store with me?**

 **Eren: For what?**

 **Mike: I need to buy stuff for a bonfire. Hanji convinced Erwin to have a bonfire this weekend.**

 **Eren: Sounds like fun. I'll help.**

 **Mike: Great! Text me when you're done with classes.**

Eren put his phone back in his bag and looked back at Mikasa and Armin.

"Who was it?" Asked Mikasa.

"Someone from my work. I need to get some stuff from the store later." Said Eren.

* * *

Mike was outside of a store, waiting for Eren. He looked to his left to see Eren running towards him. Mike waved his head and in response Eren did as well.

"Sorry, it took so long." Said Eren.

"It's alright. Come on." Said Mike as he pointed the doors to the store.

Eren was holding the cart while Mike was grabbing stuff from shelves for the Bonfire. Eren looked at the items they had. Hot Dogs, Buns, Marshmallows, Chocolate bars, Graham crackers, Firewood, and even Sparklers. Eren looked at Mike was looking at a six pack of beer. Mike looked at Eren.

"You're Nineteen, right?" Asked Mike.

"Yes." Responded Eren.

"When do you turn Twenty?" Asked Mike.

"In March." Responded Eren.

"Damn… Too young to drink still." Whispered Mike. (You have to be 20 to drink in Japan)

Mike stood up, grabbing the beer and looked around to find some Tea for Levi. Eren followed and soon enough they had found the tea. Mike grabbed the brand Levi liked and put it in the cart. Mike looked at the other packs of coffees they had and looked at Eren.

"Do you prefer Coffee or Hot Chocolate?" Asked Mike.

"Both… Although I've been craving Hot Chocolate." Answered Eren.

"Hot Chocolate it is." Said Mike as he grabbed a pack of Hot Chocolate.

The two had left the store and were on a bench to relax. Mike looked up at the tree they were under to see the leaves falling. Eren looked up as well. Wondering if Mike saw something special in the dying leaves that fell. Mike noticed a leaf that was falling. It fell right on his nose. He flicked it off. Mike turned his head to Eren.

"It's amazing. How it just went from hot weather to cool weather like this." Whispered Mike. "Makes me wonder how we can live on an amazing planet like this." Muttered Mike.

"Yeah… It kind of is. I mean, we can see the leaves change color in just a few months is amazing." Responded Eren.

"How do you generally feel about it?" Asked Mike.

Believing he meant how he felt about living on a planet where colors change he thought about his answer.

"Well… I think it's pretty cool. That at some point this only belonged to animals but now we can see it too." Answered Eren.

"Pretty neat." Whispered Mike. "Hey Eren, do you like hanging out with us?" Asked Mike.

"Yes! I love spending time with you, Levi and everyone else. It's weird, but I feel like this is some sort of dream come true." Said Eren.

"That's good to hear. To be honest, it's amazing how we even became famous in the first place." Said Mike.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Eren.

"We all met in High school while Erwin was still in college. Levi took Choir and Me and Hanji took band. Once we all wanted to try and hang out we thought it would pretty neat if we started a band. Of course it was over the Summer. Erwin decided to hang out with us and once we started playing Erwin promised he make us famous. Levi thought it was stupid and we never get famous. But somehow it worked. We didn't decide on a name at the time we just called ourselves No Name." Explained Mike.

"Really?" Questioned Eren.

"Really." Responded Mike. "Levi didn't like the idea of being out in public and being bombarded with people asking for his picture. So we decided to cover our faces. It worked. We can live normal lives without the worry of people bothering us." Explained Mike.

"That's amazing Mike!" Said Eren.

Mike and Eren both got up. They were ready to leave and go to the recording studio to just relax. They made it the Recording studio and placed the bags on the coffee table. Eren made everyone coffee except Levi. He made Levi tea. They all started talking about what they wanted to do at the Bonfire.

* * *

It was the weekend. They were in an RV being driven by Erwin. Levi was in the passenger's seat with a map in hand. Telling Erwin where to go. Meanwhile Eren and Mike were watching movies on the TV while Hanji was taking a nap.

"Eren." Whispered Levi.

Eren walked over to Levi.

"Yes?" Questioned Eren.

"Can you make me Tea?" Asked Levi.

"Sure thing. What about you Erwin?" Asked Eren.

"Just grab me a soda. I don't care what kind." Responded Erwin.

"Got it." Whispered Eren.

Eren left to go make Levi tea and get Erwin a diet Pepsi. He did as he was told and gave them their drinks. Eren looked down at the map and looked up at the road.

"Are we close?" Asked Eren.

"Just another hour." Responded Levi.

"Glad you could come with us, Eren." Said Erwin.

"I'm glad too. It's been so long since I've been to a Bonfire." Exclaimed Eren.

"When was the last time you went to a Bonfire?" Asked Levi.

"I was in Eighth grade and It was Halloween. Me, My parents, Mikasa and Armin decided to have a Bonfire. It was really cool." Explained Eren.

"A Bonfire on Halloween, Huh?...I wonder if we should do anything fun like that on Halloween?" Questioned Erwin.

* * *

They made it the forest. It was more or less a camping site for RV's. An RV resort to be honest. Hanji was setting up the wooden outdoor table. Mike and Eren were getting Firewood. And Erwin and Levi were at the Gift shop at the Resort to get some extra snacks. Levi was grabbing more Hot Chocolate while Erwin was debating on getting Reese's or Hershey's Kisses. Levi walked over to Erwin to see if he was done deciding on what to get.

"Still don't know?" Asked Levi.

"I like them both. And I want to save my money for the weekend." Explained Erwin.

"...We're only staying here until tomorrow." Corrected Levi.

"I know that!" Blurted Erwin.

At this point Erwin said screw it and grabbed the Reese's. They went over to the counter and paid for the Hot Chocolate and Reese's and left. Levi felt his phone vibrate. He grabbed his phone from his pocket to check who it was.

"Who is it?" Asked Erwin.

"Eren. He's just letting me know that they're done setting up." Answered Levi.

"Already? That was fast." Responded Erwin.

"Let's just get back." Demanded Levi.

* * *

Erwin had everyone stay in the RV. They didn't know what Erwin was doing. They guessed he was setting up the Bonfire. Hanji grabbed 3 beers. For themself, Mike and Erwin. They gave one to Mike. Eren was making himself Hot Chocolate while Levi was making himself some tea. Erwin opened the door.

"The fire's ready." Declared Erwin.

Everyone walked out to see a fire. The Bonfire had begun. They all sat down on the chairs Erwin had set up. The cold crisp air hit fast and the fire gave out a warm feeling that felt good. From the cold air to a warm fire just felt nice. Hanji gave Erwin a beer.

"Man, this is nice. Great idea Hanji." Smiled Mike as he stretched his arms.

"Thanks." Replied Hanji as they took a sip of their beer soon after.

"Is anyone in the mood for S'mores?" Asked Eren.

"I wouldn't mind a S'more or two." Responded Hanji.

"I'll have some too." Said Erwin as he raised his hand for a S'more.

"I'll be back." Said Eren as he got up.

"I'll hold your Hot Chocolate." Said Levi as he grabbed Eren's Hot Chocolate from his hands.

"Thanks Levi." Said Eren.

Eren walked into the RV to get the ingredients for the S'mores. Eren grabbed the Marshmallows and looked at the fluffy treat. He smiled. Just the feeling of being at a Bonfire with his favorite band/old comrades was just nice. Just knowing that everyone could finally no longer fight Titans, to fight everyday just to protect people from the walls, trying to figure out the secrets to the Titans… It was all in the past. It shouldn't matter anymore. Eren should no longer think of stuff that should have been forgotten long ago. It's still a wonder on how everyone or at least most people remember. But it shouldn't really matter. Right? Eren put the marshmallows, Chocolate bars, Graham crackers and metal sticks on a tray and walked out. Everyone grabbed a stick and put a marshmallow on the stick. They waited for their Marshmallows to be golden brown.

It was only an hour after the fire started, but everyone had finished the amount of S'mores they wanted and relaxed by the fire. Hanji's eyes lit up as they had another brilliant idea.

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Declared Hanji.

"What kind of idea?" Asked Levi.

"Scary stories!" Exclaimed Hanji.

Something so cliched, yet seemed so fun. Why not? They already did the cliche of having S'mores. Why not a scary story? It was close to Halloween after all. Something to bring everyone the Halloween mood. Just in time for the scary holiday.

"I'm down for a scary story." Whispered Erwin as he took a sip of his beer after his sentence.

"Great! Who wants to start?" Asked Hanji as they looked around to see who would start the series of everyone telling scary stories.

"I'll go first." Declared Mike as he raised his hand. He took a sip his beer and look dead on everyone. Ready to tell his story. "There was this little girl. Her parents got her a dog. One night, the parents left to have a date-night. It was late and the Little Girl stayed up late. She went went to bed around Midnight as her dog fell asleep under her bed. She let her hand hang from her bed and her dog started to lick her hand. She woke up in the night to hear dripping. She thought it was faucet from the Bathroom. Although when she checked it wasn't running. She went back to bed and her dog started to lick her hand again. When she woke up in the Morning she heard her dog barking… In the Backyard. So, she checked the bathroom again to see an arm hanging above the bathtub and a message in blood. Saying "Humans can lick too."" Mike had finished his gruesome tell.

Everyone looked at Mike with disappointment. It seemed like it was a story that was only used for shock factor. Hanji snickered. As they had a story ready to tell.

"Was that the best you had?" Asked Hanji.

"Well, you tell a damn scary story that's actually scary!" Demanded Mike.

"Oh, Believe me Mike, I have one. And it's special." Whispered Hanji.

"Special?" Questioned Levi.

"Yes, This story I have is actually this dream that I've had since I was little." Said Hanji.

Levi and Eren looked at each other. They both realized that Hanji might be talking about their past lives. It was more worrisome to both Levi and Eren. They looked back at Hanji. Ready to tell their tell.

"From a dream?" Asked Erwin.

"Yessir! I've had this dream about giants who eat people." Exclaimed Hanji.

"Interesting." Whispered Mike.

"When I was little I had this weird dream about these giants called Titans. They would eat people restlessly and it wasn't for a source of food. I was a soldier of sorts. And I was fascinated by these Titans. Me and a squad captured two of them and experimented on them. I named them Bean and Sawney. And I remember telling those two a story… Ah! I remember the story I told them in my dreams. There was this cannibalistic tribe that had about one-thousand people in it. But the main difference was that the tribe was of humans. Not Titans. They hid in caves and attacked travelers who were simply passing by. What the tribe did was rob and killed and ate their flesh," Hanji stood up. Proud of their disgusting tell. "They stayed hidden for Twenty-Five years. Over time, Five-Hundred people were killed and eaten by this tribe! They cooked the people over different ways. From Turning their buttocks into steaks, Cutting up the thighs and mixed it with stew, They minced, fired, and even kneaded the hard meat! They turned fats and innards into sausages! BUT SOON THE CANN-" Hanji stopped when they saw a mother and her child looking horrified. The mother saw her child about to cry and grabbed her child and ran off.

"Nice one. You even scared the shit out of a child." Mocked Levi.

"Whoops…." Whispered Hanji.

"If it makes you feel better, It was better than Mike's story." Joked Erwin.

"Thanks Erwin, that makes me feel so much better about my storytelling skills." Joked Mike.

Eren giggled and Levi took another sip of his tea. Eren leaned over to Levi's ear.

"I'm really glad Hanji didn't go into detail about the Titans." Whispered Eren.

"I think they were into the Cannibal story a little too much." Whispered Levi.

"Alright, Who's next?" Asked Erwin.

* * *

It was close to midnight. Eren was helping Erwin put out the fire while Mike and Levi were cleaning up the RV before bed. Hanji was a little too tired, So, They went to sleep early.

"Thanks for letting me come along Erwin." Whispered Eren.

"No problem." Whispered Erwin.

Levi walked out of the RV to see Eren and Erwin almost with putting out the fire.

"Done?" Questioned Levi.

"Just about." Responded Erwin.

"What about you and Mike?" Asked Eren.

"We're done. Mike already went to sleep." Responded Levi.

Erwin and Eren had finished and they walked back into the RV. Levi grabbed Eren's arm.

"Something wrong?" Asked Eren.

"No, But I want to get something from the Gift shop. Want to come with me?" Asked Levi.

"Sure thing." Whispered Eren. Not wanting to wake Mike or Hanji up.

Walking outside. It was cold. They both had regretted not bringing a jacket. Eren looked up at the tree and to see the stars pass the trees silhouettes. Eren stopped himself and just took a minute to breath the cold Autumn air. Levi looked to finally see Eren had stop walking. Levi looked up. Nothing impressive.

"You know, You can see the Milky Way if we can find an area that has no light pollution." Said Levi.

"Really!" Blurted Eren as he looked to see Levi. "I remember seeing the Milky Way back in our past lives. But I don't remember if I have yet in the present." Admitted Eren.

"Well, At some point we should see it. It's actually a fun sight. Even I can admit that. "Whispered Levi.

"Really! Thank you Levi." Whispered Eren.

* * *

Eren and Levi made it back to the RV. They only bought some more snacks and sweaters. While everyone was fast asleep Levi looked up from his bed. He looked out the window next to his bed to see a lake. Levi didn't realize they were closer to the lake. Wanting to get some sleep that night Levi turned away from the window. He closed his eyes.

 **P.O.V (Levi)**

Why is it that I feel like I'm feeling sorry for something. Ever since Eren had that Panic attack I've been having this feeling like I'm forgetting something. Does it have to deal with Eren's death? But why should I remember something like that? It happened a long time ago. It shouldn't really matter to me. If I can't remember how I died then there's no point trying to remember his. I'm pretty sure I died a old man. But why is it that I can remember something that seems so meaningless now then some Brat's? Am I growing soft? No, I'm just overthinking. Maybe a small walk will help.

 **End of P.O.V**

Levi got up from his bed and put on a sweater that he bought from the gift shop. He walked outside of the RV. Making sure not to wake anyone. He walked over to the lake. The moon gave off a sparkle that could usually only be achieved by the Sun. He looked up at the starry sky. He reached his hand out to the stars.

"It's weird to think that most of these stars have been around since I was Captain. And they still haven't died out." Levi put his hand back in the pocket of the sweater. "It's a little unfair when I think about it. That these stars can live longer that I ever could. They probably don't even have to be reborn. Yet, here I am. Looking at some fucking stars in the sky like I'm part of a drama. Tch." Levi finished his silly monolong.

He looked down at the sand. He looked back at the sparkling lake. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again Eren was in his arms. Both in their uniforms. Levi looked up to see the Milky Way. He heard sniffling and looked down at Eren. He seemed to be crying.

"Eren…" Whispered Levi.

"Lev-Levi…. I-I don't want to die." Eren sobbed. Eren looked up at Levi with puffy, red eyes. "I-I don't want to die Levi. I-I really don't." Hiccuped Eren.

Levi closed his eyes again and opened them once more. He was back in the present. Was that a vision from his past life? Feeling like he would get a headache he walked back to the RV to try and get sleep once more.

* * *

Halloween was tomorrow. And just so happen to be on a Saturday. Meaning no School for anyone. Everyone kept looking at the clock. Waiting for school to be over so they can get an early start for tomorrow. Finally. The bell had rung. Everyone got their stuff and walked out of school. Eren, Armin and Mikasa were walking towards a Cafe. Mikasa ordered a Coffee while Armin ordered a Latte. (Not Pumpkin Spice, I swear.) Eren was looking down at his phone. He seemed to be checking something.

"Is something wrong, Eren?" Asked Mikasa.

"No, Most people at the company really like these guy's drinks. So, I'm asking if they want anything." Responded Eren.

Eren looked at Barista. They were ready to take Eren's order. Eren looked down at his phone.

"Okay, One black Coffee with extra cream, One Espresso, One Black Tea and finally One Cappuccino." Said Eren.

"Got it! And anything for you?" The Barista asked. Already assuming that Eren hadn't ordered anything for himself.

"Just a regular Coffee. Nothing special." Said Eren.

"Got it!" The Barista smiled.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin sat down at a table. Waiting for there drinks. Armin was talking about what he had wanted to do tomorrow.

"Hey Eren, Does that company do anything fun for Halloween?" Asked Armin.

"My boss is thinking about having a Bonfire. But I'm still not sure." Replied Eren.

"Not even decorating?" Asked Armin.

Before Eren could respond the Barista called for them. Saying there drinks were ready. Mikasa got them and went over back to Eren and Armin.

"The drinks for the employees will be ready in a few minutes." Said Mikasa.

"Thanks Mikasa." Smiled Eren.

Mikasa looked down at her coffee. Remembering something. She looked down and finally to a sip of her hot drink. Armin looked at Mikasa with worry in his eyes. She's been acting almost emotionless since Eren left for the Summer. Armin already knew that Mikasa had a big crush on Eren. But why would she act like Eren's been gone to fight off something.

"Is something wrong, Mikasa?" Asked Armin.

"No… Just thinking." Replied Mikasa.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow for Halloween, Mikasa?" Asked Eren.

"Just go on my daily walk and watch a few horror movies. Nothing special to be honest." Replied Mikasa.

"Really? I might have to join you then." Said Armin.

"I might have to work tomorrow. So, maybe I can convince my boss to let me off early to join you." Said Eren with a giggle.

Mikasa looked back at Eren. Smiling. Not that it wasn't common for Eren to smile in the present. But still, She's surprised that maybe Eren might not remember anything, Maybe he does but won't bring it up. Especially with Levi. Mikasa remembered. She closed her eyes. Her mind forced her to remember what she hated the most about Eren's death. Not being there to prevent it. She opened her eyes again and looked to Eren.

"Eren… This company…. You like working there?" Asked Mikasa.

"I do! It's a lot of fun to be honest. And all of the employees are nice to me." Replied Eren.

"All of them? Even the guy with the undercut?" Asked Mikasa.

Eren nodded.

"He's actually the one who helped me get the job." Replied Eren.

 _A form of guilt?_ Mikasa thought. She looked over to Eren again who was pretty much bragging about how much he loved his job at this point. _It's fine. Eren's happiness is all that matters._ Mikasa thought.

"That's good then. The way you talk about your co-workers…. They sound like nice people." Commented Mikasa.

* * *

Eren was holding a carrier for the drinks. He knocked on the door. When the door opened he had a mini heart attack. The door opened to a severed zombie clown head was in front of his face. Hanji's laugh could he heard. They dropped the prop to see if Eren was still breathing and didn't die from fright.

"You okay?" Asked Hanji.

"I don't think my heart is. That scared the living Hell out of me." Blurted Eren.

"Sorry about that." Giggled Hanji.

Eren walked inside the recording studio to see cobwebs on the walls, black frills on the sofa, bats hanging from the ceiling, a fake pumpkin on the the coffee table, a grim reaper in the corner. It was nothing like the studio he was in yesterday. In short, How in God's name did the office turn into a horror show? Eren saw Mike and Levi talking on the sofa while Erwin was on his phone. The 3 of them looked to see Eren with their drinks.

"What the hell happened in here?" Asked Eren.

"Blame Shitty glasses. They bought all this stuff and decorated the entire office while we were still sleeping in the morning." Explained Levi.

"Damn…. That's pretty impressive to be honest." Commented Eren.

"So, our drinks?" Questioned Hanji.

"OH! Right. Black Coffee," Eren handed Erwin his drink. "Cappuccino," Eren handed Mike his drink. "Black Tea," Eren gave Levi his drink. "And Finally, Espresso." Eren gave Hanji their drink.

"Thanks Eren." Said Erwin.

"Anytime." Blurted Eren. "Oh, Um…. Erwin, Would it be okay if I had the day off tomorrow to hang out with friends for Halloween?" Asked Eren.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Asked Erwin.

"Just watch horror movies…. Since High school me and my friends don't really do much for Halloween, Aside from watching horror movies." Explained Eren.

"Why not invite them over tomorrow? I convinced Erwin to let us go see a horror attraction. It's pretty much a Haunted House. But still…. It's suppose to be really fun!" Explained Hanji.

"That does sound better then watching classic horror movies and crappy reboots of horror movies. I-I guess I can call and see if they're up for it." Responded Eren.

"GREAT! Oh, I bought us all Halloween costumes." Said Hanji as they reached under the sofa the grab 4 bags that they had hidden away from the others.

"You bought us all costumes to?" Questioned Levi.

"Hush Levi, Halloween is more important than your shitty attitude right now." Joked Hanji.

"Fuck you." Whispered Levi.

"Anyways… Here Eren, I got you a Werewolf costume." Said Hanji as they gave Eren his costume. "Erwin, I got you a Frankenstein costume." Said Hanji as they Erwin his costume. "Mike, I got you a Jigsaw costume." Said Hanji as they Mike his costume. "And Levi… Vampire." Whispered Hanji with a smirk as they gave Levi his costume.

"And you? What are you gonna dress as?" Asked Levi.

"A Grim Reaper." Replied Hanji.

After a good 2 hours No Name was done with recording and practicing. Eren was working on homework for the most time. He looked to his phone to see he got a message. It was from Mikasa.

 **Mikasa: Hey, Thanks for the offer. But I rather stay home. I don't feel like going anywhere tomorrow. Have fun and tell Everyone Happy Halloween and thanks for the offer.**

Eren was surprised that Mikasa didn't want to come. She usually likes to come along with him and Armin. Was she not feeling well? He then noticed a text from Armin.

 **Armin: I would love to come! I can't wait. What time should I be there?**

At least Armin would come. But still. He felt a bit guilty that one of his friends would not come to spend time with him, Armin and No Name for Halloween. Levi was first to walk out of the recording room. He looked over to Eren. He looked over at his homework.

"Need help?" Asked Levi.

"Hmm? OH! Sorry, It's one of my friends. She's says she doesn't want to come over for Halloween tomorrow." Explained Eren.

"And you're upset about that?" Asked Levi.

"Ye-Yeah. She usually likes to hang out with me and Amrin. But she says she doesn't want to for Halloween. Sorry, It's just… It's not like her." Explained Eren.

"Is she not feeling well?" Asked Levi.

"That's what I think. But still…" Eren looked down at the text from Mikasa. He decided to text back.

 **Eren: Are you not feeling well?**

 **Mikasa: No, It's not that. I just want to stay home. Don't worry about it. Have fun on Halloween. O.K!**

 **Eren: I'm sorry, it's just not like you.**

 **Mikasa: It's fine Eren. Really, I've been planning on staying home for Halloween and watch movies for Halloween since August. I just want a nice, peaceful Halloween in my Pajamas.**

 **Eren: Are you sure?**

 **Mikasa: Eren, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. I have to go. I'm ordering pizza. Happy Halloween. Stay safe.**

* * *

It was the most terrifying night of the year. Halloween. People were dressed as classics such as Zombies, Ghouls, Mummies, Stereotypical Offending costumes. But people also dressed as characters from fiction such as Star Wars, Sailor Moon, Disney characters, Marvel and DC. As the night was spent with kids and even some teenagers dicided to get some free candy for the next few days and people wanted to stay up late to party and even scare the daylights out of people. Meanwhile, Levi, Erwin, Mike and Hanji were outside of the Horror attraction. Waiting for Eren and Armin. Levi noticed a Nineteen year old dressed as a Werewolf with his blond friend who just had a shirt with a Jack-O-Lantern's face on it. Yep, It was Eren with Armin. They made it to the group.

"Sorry for the wait. Let me introduce you to my friend. This is Armin." Eren said as he started to show off his friend.

"Nice to meet you Armin." Greeted Erwin as he shook Armin's hand.

"Nice to meet you to. Eren talks about you guys a lot. So, it's finally great to see you." Greeted Armin as he shook Erwin's hand.

"And Eren's told us a lot about you. You're a nice kid, Armin." Commented Erwin.

"Anyways, Let's go to the Haunted House!" Demanded Hanji.

Everyone walked into the Haunted House. Immediately they were showed a girl with black long in a white dress. Armin held onto Eren's arm. Hanji and Mike shook a bit. Levi and Erwin didn't really get scared. As they walked into the Haunted House further they were greeted with the morbid faces of Zombies, Corpses, Killers, Clowns, devils, demons, Even the severed head of pigs on people's heads. The walls were decorated with wood but with blood covering the walls, cages with monsters and ghouls in them, Even more corpses, Rodents, and other things that would disgust anyone. It was dark. What a shock. As they walked through the demented house they kept on hearing the cries of people; Begging to be saved. As they walked they saw decor of a mannequin being eaten by a giant goblin prop. Armin, Hanji, Mike and Erwin walked passed it. Levi and Eren looked at it though. They immediately thought of Titans eating people from their pasts lives. Eren looked to Levi.

"Why do I feel like I'm remembering something about being eaten?" Joked Eren.

"Didn't you say you were eaten before you turned into a Titan? On your first day of being a soldier?" Asked Levi.

"I not upset by it. I'm embarrassed to be honest." Answered Eren/

"If I must be honest, I can't blame you." Responded Levi.

The two made it back to their small group of friends. As they walked passed other ghoulish creatures and screams from other patrons of the Haunted House. The lights went out. With Levi and Eren alone. The two realized that their small group went on without them when they only wanted to look at a silly prop. Eren started to shake a bit.

"You scared?" Asked Levi.

"If I must be honest?...Kind of…" Whispered Eren.

"You've been captured three times, tortured, eaten alive, transformed into a Titan by your dad, Seen your comrades and mother die in front of you, finding out you had eight years left to live, And this is what scares you?" Questioned Levi.

"Thinking that they were dreams and daydreams, I always sort of brushed them off." Whispered Eren.

"Just don't pee and you'll be fine." Teased Levi.

The two started walking with Eren shaking uncontrollably. They walked further. Hoping to get to their friends. Eren started hearing footsteps behind him. He looked to only see other patrons walking through the Morbid house. Eren sighed out of relief. Eren started to calm down by taking deep breaths. Levi and Eren ended hearing Armin's scream.

"I think I know what way to go now." Said Levi as he pointed to a opening to his and Eren's left.

They started to go through the small opening to only be greeted by the horrid sight of props and mannequins on an operating table. With one of the mannequins having it's chest and stomach cut wide open. Eren felt his stomach churned from the gory fake sight. Levi was just a bit grossed out. To be fair, he has seen much worst from the past. They heard a chainsaw. They looked to the right to see a man in a gas mask with only pants on with a Chainsaw. The fight-or-flight response went off. Eren screamed and Levi grabbed the poor, easily startled Eren and ran to the nearest exit in that damn room. They got out to only once again be greeted with a man to pop out of nowhere with his mouth slit ear-to-ear. They ran off again. To only once again be greeted with a man with a severed head of a rat. They ran off to only find their friends in front of the exit; Waiting for Levi and Eren. They ran right in front of them and stopped to catch their breaths.

"You two okay?" Asked Mike.

"Just dandy." Joked Eren as he was still trying to catch his breath.

They finally made it out of the horrific sight. Levi leaned over to Eren and whispered.

"Please don't tell them I was scared." Begged Levi.

"As long as you promise the same thing." Begged Eren.

"Deal." Whispered Levi.

Armin walked over to Eren.

"Thanks for inviting me Eren. I had a lot of fun." Admitted Armin.

"Glad you did." Whispered Eren.

"Anyways, Want to go to Cafe and get a Halloween cake. We can go to Mikasa's as a surprise." Suggested Armin.

"Sure." Agreed Eren.

"You off?" Asked Levi.

"Yeah, I wanna check on Mikasa. See you! Happy Halloween, Levi." Smiled Eren.

"Happy Halloween." Whispered Levi.

"You leaving us?" Asked Hanji.

"Yeah, Sorry." Whispered Eren.

"It's fine. Have a safe night. Happy Halloween." Exclaimed Erwin.

"Happy Halloween, Eren!" Shouted Hanji.

"Happy Halloween." Mimicked Mike.

"Bye, Happy Halloween!" Smiled Eren

* * *

Mikasa was in her pajamas watching Dawn of The Dead with pizza in front of her on the coffee table. She heard her doorbell go off. She thought it was some Trick-or-Treaters. So, She grabbed a big bowl of candy and answered the door. She was greeted with Eren in a Werewolf costume and Armin with a Jack-O-Lantern shirt. She noticed a wide box in their hands.

"Happy Halloween!" Announced Armin and Eren in sync.

"Ha-Happy Halloween…. I told you guys that I was fine." Declared Mikasa.

"Sorry Mikasa, but we thought we give you a surprise with some Halloween cake." Said Armin.

"Th-Thank you… I'm having Pizza right now. I have plenty. Want to watch some movies with me?" Asked Mikasa.

"Of course!" Exclaimed Eren.

* * *

It was the middle of November. And of course there were Christmas shit everywhere. It got annoying really fast. Considering it was still a month away. Everyone got really sick and tired of seeing Santa wherever they go. Meanwhile, Erwin, Levi, Mike and Hanji were at the recording studio. They were only joking around. Levi on the other hand was just drinking his tea while watching a movie on his phone. Erwin's cell phone went off. He picked it up. Assuming it was Eren.

"Hello," Greeted Erwin. "Carla!... Is everything okay?... What!... Well, tell Eren that I hope he gets better…. Thank you…. You have a nice day too, Bye." Erwin hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Hanji.

"Eren's sick." Announced Erwin.

"With what?" Asked Mike.

"Carla didn't say. All she told me that he threw up in the middle of class." Explained Erwin.

"Poor guy. That must have been embarrassing." Replied Hanji.

Levi listened. He thought back to yesterday. Eren didn't seem sick yesterday. He closed his eyes. He started to hurt his eyes from staring at the screen too long on his phone. When he opened his eyes he saw Eren in a dungeon. He was in his bed with chains on his wrists. His long hair was noticeable. Considering it was covering his face. Levi looked at the bedsheets and he noticed they were covered in tears.

"Eren…." Whispered Levi.

He opened his eyes again. He was back in the present. He shook his head. He started to worry. He put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his fake piercings and glasses. He grabbed his coat from the coat rack.

"Is everything alright, Levi?" Asked Hanji.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna go get some Ginger Tea for Eren. It's suppose to help an upset stomach." Announced Levi.

"Never seen you so concerned for someone." Commented Mike.

"Shut up." Demanded Levi.

* * *

Carla was in the kitchen making Rice Eren. Carla heard the doorbell. She went to answer thinking it was Mikasa or Armin. She was surprised to see Levi with a bag in hand.

"Good Afternoon. Is Eren in bed?" Asked Levi.

"He is. Come on in." Insisted Carla.

Levi walked in and smelled Rice.

"He's asleep right now. So, how about you come into the kitchen?" Asked Carla.

"Thank you." Said Levi.

He walked into the kitchen with Carla to see the Rice cooker. He put the bag on the table walked over to the Rice cooker to see white Rice.

"Rice is suppose to help an upset stomach." Explained Carla. "If I have enough, would you like some?" Asked Carla.

"Sure… I brought Ginger tea. I heard it's suppose to help with an upset stomach." Explained Levi.

"That's very nice of you Levi. I'll get the kettle." Said Carla. She opened a cabinet door grabbed the kettle.

The two were waiting for the Rice and Tea to be made. Levi didn't really know what to say. Carla noticed and decided to make small talk.

"You know… It's unusual for Eren to get stomach problems." Commented Carla.

"It is?" Asked Levi.

"I remember him only throwing up when he had a Panic attack or he had some sort of break down. When Eren was younger he would have nightmares about giants eating people. At first it didn't bother him. Him, Mikasa and Armin would usually play pretend about giants. But sometimes he had nightmares about getting eaten and sometimes I was eaten. He ended having a Panic attack right after and sometimes threw up. So, I'm guessing something in class must of caused him to have a Panic attack or some sort of break down and threw up." Explained Carla.

Levi was a bit surprised. He never thought Eren would want to remember something so horrid. But to be fair sometimes Levi would remember about how his comrades got eaten when he was younger Not a fun time for Levi. The doorbell rang. Carla answered to see Armin and Mikasa. She let them in and explained why Levi was here.

"Nice to meet you again Levi." Greeted Armin.

"Nice to see you again Armin." Greeted Levi.

"How's the Rice and Tea?" Asked Mikasa.

"Just about done. Want to check on Eren for me while I check on the Rice and Tea?" Asked Carla.

"Of course. Armin, can you stay here while I check on Eren?" Asked Mikasa.

"Sure." Said Armin.

Armin sat down next to Levi who was waiting for the Tea.

"So, Carla told me Eren would usually throw up when he had a Panic attack. Did something happen in school?" Asked Levi.

"Well…. We were all in History and the teacher was talking about certain execution methods. I noticed Eren started to shake a bit. He look like he was about to explode. Which was weird. Considering Eren's never had a problem before. But right before I could do anything he threw up." Explained Armin.

"Really? What kind of execution method?" Asked Levi.

"I don't really remember. I just kept my eye on Eren to see if he was sick." Responded Armin.

"Why were you learning about execution methods?" Asked Levi.

"We're all doing a project about certain punishments that were given to criminals in different parts of the world and time eras." Explained Armin. "Our project is about how it's different from today's methods." Explained Armin.

"Morbid." Commented Levi in a whisper.

Mikasa walked back into the kitchen.

"He's awake." Announced Mikasa.

Just when Mikasa said that the kettle went off. Levi grabbed the kettle and a tea cup that Carla got out and poured the Tea into the Cup. Carla checked the Rice to see it was done. She got a bowl ready and put a good amount of Rice in the bowl. Everyone walked into Eren's room. Levi took immediate notice of all the No Name posters. Eren was in bed. Just hoping not to throw up again. Carla went over to her son.

"Hey Eren, Feeling better?" Asked Carla.

"Better then we I threw up. So, yeah." Joked Eren.

"That's good to hear." Said Carla. "I made you some Rice." Said Carla.

"Thanks Mom." Smiled Eren.

Carla placed the bowl of Rice on Eren's nightstand and Eren noticed Levi, Armin and Mikasa.

"Levi.. Hey…. Hey Armin." Greeted Eren. He had already greeted Mikasa when he woke up.

"Hey Eren." Greeted Armin.

"Hey…. I bought you some tea. It's suppose to help." Explained Levi.

"Thanks." Smiled Eren.

Levi placed the Tea on the nightstand next to the Rice as Eren stood up to eat. After a good long while, Eren felt much better. The bowl of Rice was empty and the cup was only half full. Mikasa checked the time. It was almost time for her daily walk. She looked at Eren who was talking to Armin while Levi only listened the conversation. _I don't need to baby him._ Mikasa thought. She got up.

"I'm off. It's about time for my daily walk." Said Mikasa.

"Already?" Asked Eren.

"Yeah…. Get better." Demanded Mikasa.

Mikasa left Eren's room. Explained to Carla that she was going and left for her walk.

It was a good 3 hours before Armin left. Levi stayed behind. Admitting that he had nothing better to do. Levi helped Carla clean some of the dishes and Levi walked back into Eren's room before he decided to leave.

"About to leave?" Asked Eren.

"Yeah. Just thought I come in here for a bit before I left." Said Levi.

"Thanks for coming to visit. I thought that was nice of you." Admitted Eren. "Um,... Since I wasn't here today for work… is there anything I can do to make it up?" Asked Eren.

"What do you mean?" Asked Levi.

"This is my first time staying home from work." Explained Eren.

"Oh,... Not really to be honest. Unless you want to earn some extra cash by helping me clean my house on Saturday?" Asked Levi.

"Sure… I'm willing." Answered Eren.

"Saturday. At three. Got it?" Asked Levi.

"Yes Captain." Teased Eren.

"You Brat." Mumbled Levi.

Eren giggled at his own joke. Levi rolled his eyes. Levi sat down on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Eren.

"Nothing. Just can't believe you changed a lot." Said Levi.

"Changed?" Questioned Eren.

"From some Fifteen year old Titan killing bastard to an average brat." Teased Levi. "And let's not forget you were a Titan yourself." Teased Levi.

"You've changed a lot to." Admitted Eren.

The room got quiet. It was almost suffocating of how quiet it was. Levi leaned over to Eren. He needed to leave soon. Instead Levi just sort of looked at Eren.

"Th-Thanks for coming to visit, Levi." Whispered Eren. He felt tensed.

"Ye-Yeah… I just thought it would be nice that one of them members of your favorite band decided to come by. Not a lot of people can say that." Whispered Levi.

"Ye-Yeah… Heh…" Eren giggled.

The room felt quiet. It felt like the Haunted House experience all over again. With them waiting for some guy dressed as a killer to pop up and scare the hell out of them. Levi looked around the room and just stared at the posters.

"You want a signed poster?" Asked Levi.

"Huh?" Questioned Eren.

"You want a signed poster?" Asked Levi again.

Eren knew what Levi meant once he noticed Levi never taking his eyes off one of the posters.

"Ye-Yes." Whispered Eren.

Levi grabbed a sharpie from Eren's desk and went up to a poster that had No Name with a historic gothic background. He sighed the poster with the signatures "No Name". He put the sharpie back on the desk and Eren laid back down on his bed.

"Saturday… Okay?" Questioned Levi.

"Yes Levi." Responded Eren.

Levi leaned down. He just looked at Eren. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just two people enjoying each other's company. Eren closed his eyes. Expecting something to happen. Levi lost his train of thought. Eren opened his eyes to see Levi kissing him. Eren started to close his eyes again. Just not really caring. Levi broke the kiss. The both of them had their eyes wide open. Realizing that had just happen. Levi backed away. Eren stood up with his face the color of a Strawberry. It had happen again. The 2 kissed. What on Earth just happened? They kissed again. Eren covered his mouth of embarrassment. Levi looked down at the ground. Not really knowing what to say or do. What can you do in a situation like that? Just act like it didn't happen?

"I'm…. I'm sorry… I lost my train of thought." Admitted Levi.

"N-No, It's fine. I understand. It-It was mistake…." Stuttered Eren.

"Well…. I'm off. See you on Saturday." Said Levi before he left.

* * *

It was colder than ever. It was almost Winter. Even though it was still November. People were already checking the weather apps on their phones to see when it will snow. Levi was home. Waiting for Eren. The doorbell rung. He opened the door to see a shaking Eren covering his arms for warmth.

"Cold?" Asked Levi.

"What gave it away?" Joked Eren.

Levi let Eren in right away.

"Just sit down for now while I get you something warm to drink." Insisted Levi.

"Th-Thanks Levi." Stuttered Eren, as he was still cold.

He sat down on the sofa. Levi came back with warm Tea. Eren said his thanks and took a sip of the warm drink.

"Ah~ Thank you Levi. It's so cold outside." Whimpered Eren jokley.

"I wouldn't know. I've been inside all day. Anyways, I just need help in my office and living room and you're done with the cleaning." Said Levi.

A 2 full hours had past. Levi and Eren were done with the cleaning. The two went to the kitchen and had some more tea to warm themselves up. They just relaxed. Nothing more. It was a long day for those 2.

"Thanks for the tea, Levi." Smiled Eren.

"No problem. Anyways doing anything fun at school?" Asked Levi.

"N-No. Not really. It's as boring ever." Responded Eren.

"Ah.. What about History?" Asked Levi.

"Oh God,... Jean won't shut up about the throw up incident. It's more annoying than anything to be honest." Groaned Eren.

"I can image. I remember him being a pain in the ass." Blurted Levi.

"Heh heh… Yeah. Lately I've become known as the puking guy at school." Blurted Eren.

"I can image. People have always been bastards." Groaned Levi.

"Yeah…" Whispered Eren.

"So, How are your grades?" Asked Levi.

"Pretty good… Mostly C's and B's. Finally turned my D into a C in Math." Responded Eren.

"That's good. Pretty average." Said Levi. "What about History? What's your grade in that?" Asked Levi.

"I have a C. Which I thought would be easier class to be in to be honest." Chuckled Eren.

"Why?" Asked Levi.

"Because I was also in the past. But nope. It's pretty hard. Instead of being reincarnated to do better in History I instead have a average grade." Joked Eren.

"Now I get it. Well at least you were reincarnated like everyone else. In some religions you aren't reborn and you are sent straight to Hell. Or some sort of Underworld. But, that only happens when you do bad." Explained Levi as he drank his Tea after his sentence.

"Heh heh… Yeah." Whispered Eren as he looked away from Levi.

Levi noticed right away.

"What did you do?" Asked Levi.

"Um…. When was Mikasa nine, she was kidnapped and I may have killed one of her kidnapper's brutally." Admitted Eren.

"Are you serious?" Asked Levi.

"And I nine too." Whispered Eren.

"Oh my God." Levi put his hand on his forehead. "If it makes you feel better I was a thug in the underground city. My uncle, Kenny had to teach me knife skills to survive." Admitted Levi.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Your Uncle? The guy kidnap me and Historia?" Asked Eren.

"Yes, That guy. Not even kidding, he taught me a lot about knife skills so I could survive." Admitted Levi. Realizing this was the perfect time for a joke. "It was more like, "Happy Fifth Birthday Levi, Here's a knife! Now go kill someone."" Joked Levi.

Eren choked on his drink and tried really hard not to make a mess. Time for another dark joke.

"Hey Eren… You're probably gonna hate me for this.." Admitted Levi.

"What is it?" Asked Eren.

""Happy Birthday Eren, Here's some Titan serum that lowers your lifespan and the possibility of losing control!" Joked Eren.

Eren lost it. He laughed like crazy. He ended falling down.

"HA HA HA- OH SHIT!" Eren had fallen down.

"Oh shit, you alright?" Asked Levi.

"I'm alright. Heh heh." Giggled Eren as he got back up.

"Oh God… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Said Levi.

"N-no It's alright. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time." Giggled Eren.

"Heh heh…. Hey, Why did you think that being born in the past would help you in History class?" Asked Levi.

"It made sense in my mind. But, honestly I'm surprised that no matter how many times I would look it up there was no mention of Titans or the walls even." Said Eren.

"That's strange. Because wouldn't it have been obvious that some sort of proof of Titans? Hell, at least something about the walls and cities in them should have been proof." Said Levi.

"Ye-Yeah… It's weird… I mean when we think there should be something. Now that I think about there was a lot of gender equality back in those times. And no one really cared who you loved back then. Ymir and Historia had a really open relationship. Unlike all the history books that pretty told me that you'd be put to death in those times. Depending on what area of the world you were in." Explained Eren.

"Yeah…. And Hanji is Non-Binary. In all the history books I have read and learned that everyone was either a Guy or Girl. There was no choice of being anything else." Explained Levi.

"And what the hell happen to the walls in the cities? There should be something, right? It didn't just vanish… What the hell happened? We went from this society that was about surviving and not really giving a damn of what other people thought… To this society where there were different religions, no one was really accepted… What the hell happened? I understand if people forgot but there should be something.. For God's sake there should be a crap ton of proof about that time era?" Questioned Eren.

"Not unless this isn't the same timeline as the one with the Titans… Maybe… we were born into a different timeflow or… a completely different world." Suggested Levi.

The two looked at each other. So many theories were running through their heads. Did the Titans never existed in this time? Why were they allowed to remember the past? Where's the evidence on anything in that time period. Eren covered his mouth. Feeling like he would throw up. He might just have another Panic attack. Levi realized they needed to stop talking like this. It might go over their heads.

"Hey, How about we do something else? Let's watch a movie." Suggested Levi.

"Ye-Yeah.. Let's watch a movie." Mumbled Eren.

They were in the Living room watching The Matrix. Eren had fallen asleep. He seemed to be turning and tossing in his sleep. Levi shook him. Thinking he was having a Nightmare.

"Eren… Eren… Wake up." Demanded Levi.

Eren's eyes shot open. Tears were running down his face. He looked at Levi and pushed him off.

"Ouch… Eren, what's-" Levi noticed Eren had turned pale. He was shaking like crazy.

Eren covered his mouth from throwing up. But it was too late. He had thrown up on the sofa.

"Eren… Are you okay?" Asked Levi. Levi walked over to Eren and tried to to pet his head to calm him down. Instead Eren smacked Levi's hand away.

"GET AWAY!" Screamed Eren.

"Er-Eren… It's me… Levi.." Whispered Levi.

"DON'T GET NEAR ME! DON'T FUCKING GET NEAR ME!" Eren screamed.

"Eren, what's wrong?" Levi asked as calmly as he could.

"I-I want to go home. Ple-Please." Begged Eren.

"O-Okay. I'll take you home." Said Levi.

He left the Living room to grab his keys to his cars and saw Eren had passed out on the sofa.

* * *

Levi called Eren's parents so when he got Eren home his parents helped him to bed. Right before Levi drove off he looked at Eren who was sleeping in his dad's arms and his mother helping her husband. Levi wondered and wondered.

"What the hell did I do?" Levi asked Himself. Then it dawned on him. Since it made somewhat sense with not knowing Eren's death. "Did-Did do something to Eren that caused his death.. Or…. No.. I couldn't have killed him. I don't reme-" Levi stopped himself. "What the hell did I do?" Levi asked himself.

End of Act 3: Fall


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone. It's Rose again. Before I start this chapter (And as I'm writing) This chapter goes into a pretty serious topic, In which in no way I'm trying to glorifies. Which is why later in this chapter I will add a Trigger warning. I won't say for now. (But to be honest, it should it obvious from how I'm writing this.) But if you're sensitive to this topic I will leave some stuff at the end of this chapter for you or a loved one/ones. If you think there needs to be changes while approaching this topic please PM me. I will take whatever advice you have for me. Thank You.**

Act 4: Winter: Levi

* * *

It was the beginning of Winter. And already people were finally happy about Christmas and other holidays for the coldest time of the year. People walked out to nothing but the wind that was cold. People were ready for snow. But sadly it had not fallen down yet this year. People were really hoping for snow. Instead they just got what Fall left behind. Trees without their leaves and cold air without the crisp feeling. Christmas Carolers coming onto people's doorsteps and sing them joyful songs, stores lowering prices and making prices higher, nothing but Santa's everywhere you go, Mall Santa's. Yep, the Holiday was fast approaching. While walking she stopped and looked at herself in the window. The former Female Titan. Annie. She stopped and looked at herself in at a store's display window. She then looked up at the somewhat cloudy sky. Even she wished for it to finally snow. She looked to her right to see a stunned Mikasa. Mikasa didn't really know what to say. But Annie seemed like she wanted to say something.

"Do you remember?" Asked Annie.

"I do." Answered Mikasa.

"Anyone else?" Asked Annie.

"I'm not sure." Answered Mikasa.

Annie shrugged and started to walk pass Mikasa. Mikasa grabbed her arm however.

"Why are you asking?" Asked Mikasa.

"I just want to know. Because I know that some people remember and some don't." Answered Annie.

"What about Bertholdt and Reiner? Do they remember?" Asked Mikasa.

"...They Do…" Answered Annie in a whisper.

Mikasa let go of her grip on Annie. She looked at her one more time. Annie did the same.

"If you're willing, can you ask Eren to meet me at a Cafe. I'll come everyday until Christmas. I want to ask him some stuff." Begged Annie.

"Why should I?" Asked Mikasa.

"I rather not say. But I just want to clarify some things with him." Answered Annie.

"What Cafe?" Asked Mikasa.

"King's Cafe." Answered Annie.

"That's the same Cafe I go to." Noticed Mikasa.

"I go there every now and again. Just please tell Eren that an old friend wants to see him before Christmas." Begged Annie.

Annie walked away while Mikasa looked on. Mikasa looked at the window that Annie was looking at. Nothing but makeup products with pictures of girls with bright red lipstick and with a large amount of eyeliner.

* * *

It was a day off for Hanji, Mike, Eren and Levi. Meanwhile Erwin was looking through some papers. He sighed. He heard footsteps running towards the door. He looked to the door. Waiting for someone to bust in. To his surprise it was Levi who could have easily broken down the door, had he wished with the amount of force he used just to open the door who had bursted in.

"Levi?" Questioned Erwin.

"HOW DID EREN DIE?!" Yelled Levi.

"Why do you want to know? Is it because he hasn't been coming to work in a week?" Asked Erwin.

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Demanded Levi.

"Calm down. Getting angry isn't fixing anything." Explained Erwin. "Just sit down while I make you some tea to calm you down." Suggested Erwin.

Levi was reluctant but did as he told. He took off his coat and placed it on the coat rack. He Erwin sat down next to him with a Tea cup filled with Black Tea. He gave it to Levi.

"Calmed down yet?" Asked Erwin.

"Just a little." Admitted Levi.

"Alright, now why do you want to know how Eren died?" Asked Erwin.

"Last week, he fell asleep at my place. When he woke up he started screaming at me to not get near him. He ended up passing out." Explained Levi.

Levi looked at Erwin. To his surprise, Erwin seemed stunned. Erwin sighed and put his hand over his eyes.

"Why? I told you to let never Eren know how he died.." Whispered Erwin.

"I didn't know anything. He remembered on his own." Explained Levi.

Erwin sighed. He knew Levi had to know at some point.

"Give me a minute." Begged Erwin. Erwin left the room.

24 minutes of waiting later and Erwin still didn't come back. The door opened. Levi was ready to talk to Erwin but instead was greeted to Hanji.

"Erwin told me everything." Explained Hanji.

"You...You mean you remember?" Asked Levi.

"Mike remembers too. Once Eren came along we all started to remember. We all just didn't want to say anything because we had no idea if one or the other remembered or not." Explained Hanji.

Levi saw Erwin and Mike walk in the office.

"Mike?" Questioned Levi.

"I know about the documents to. A little before I died Erwin told me about them." Explained Mike.

"I didn't know who else to turn to talk about it." Explained Erwin.

"Well, If all of you know then tell me? Why is it that I can't remember?" Asked Levi.

"Guilt I suppose. Maybe you repressed it." Suggested Hanji.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Levi.

Hanji sighed. They walked over to Levi and sat next to him.

"I'm gonna do an experiment on you. You're gonna fall asleep while I whisper what happened. Your subconscious should trigger the memories of what happened when Eren died." Explained Hanji.

"Will it work?" Asked Levi.

"It should. It worked on Mike who couldn't remember everything." Explained Hanji. "Are you ready?" Asked Hanji.

"I suppose." Whispered Levi. A little worried of what Hanji might do.

"Okay… I need you to lay down and start thinking of what you can remember in your past life. It's gonna help trigger the memories faster." Explained Hanji.

"Got it." Said Levi. He put down the tea cup and laid down on the sofa.

He closed his eyes. Remembering what he could. Hanji started to whisper in Levi's ear of what they can recall. Next thing everyone knew, Levi was out like a light.

"This should work… Right?" Asked Erwin.

"I hope so." Answered Hanji.

* * *

Levi looked up at Hanji who had one eye. They were both in their uniforms. The secrets of the Titans were answered, all Titan shifters were found, And All the Titans were gone. Well, Almost all of them. One was left. Eren Yeager. The last Titan. Levi looked down at the piece of paper again while Hanji looked over Levi.

"Ar-Are you sure?" Asked Levi.

"It's what has to be done." Said Hanji.

"I-I can't fucking believe this." Whispered Levi.

"Levi, listen to me. I hate this as much as anyone else. For God's sake we had to keep it a secret from Mikasa and Eren about Armin's execution. Mikasa has been locked up because everyone knows she'll interfere with Eren's execution. Look, I hate this. I don't want it to happen. But Eren is the last Titan. Once he's gone… It'll be alright." Said Hanji.

"What the hell can I do? Hanji does he know that I'm the who…" Levi stopped himself. Even he didn't want to admit it.

"No, He doesn't know that you're gonna be his executioner. I didn't have the heart to tell him." Explained Hanji.

"Understood…. What about Mikasa? Does she know that…" He once again couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yes, Someone else told her. Trust me. When I came to see her she wouldn't stop cursing at you." Hanji explained.

Hanji and Levi just stared at each other once more. They can't really have a say in this anymore. Only the higher ups could have a say but no one was willing to change anything.

"Fuck this document." Declared Levi.

"Levi, can I make a suggestion?" Asked Hanji.

"What is it?" Asked Levi.

"In Two days it will be Eren's execution. Why not make his last day a good one? I can go to the court and ask that you can let him out of the dungeon one last time to do something fun. Like star-gazing, have a picnic, Hike. Just make sure he has a good last day." Begged Hanji.

Levi looked up at Hanji who looked they were about to break down crying. Levi got up from his seat and gave Hanji his handkerchief to dry up their tears.

"Thanks." Cried Hanji.

"I'll do it. I'll make sure Eren has a good last day." Whispered Levi.

"Thank you Levi. I know he'll appreciate it." Cried Hanji.

* * *

Levi walked down to Eren's dungeon with scissors in hand. He was in his bed with chains on his wrists. His long hair was noticeable. Considering it was covering his face. Levi looked at the bed sheets and he noticed they were covered in tears.

"Eren…." Whispered Levi.

"Le-Levi…" Sobbed Eren.

"I came to cut your hair. It has grown to long. I think it's time to cut it." Suggested Levi.

"Okay…" Cried Eren.

Levi opened the dungeon and walked over to Eren.

"Do you want me to cut like how you looked like when you were younger?" Asked Levi.

"Ye-Yes please." Sobbed Eren.

Levi would have been annoyed by Eren's crying but in his respect, Eren had the right to cry. He started to cut Eren's hair. Just a few minutes later Eren's hair was short.

"How is it?" Asked Levi.

Eren seemed to have stop crying. He seemed calmed. Eren looked up at Levi, now without his bangs in the way.

"Much better. Thank you." Whispered Eren.

Levi took noticed of Eren's red puffy eyes. He had been crying for too long.

"Eren, Hanji got me permission for us to go outside. Although, strong security has to be around us. But we can do something fun. If you like?" Asked Levi.

"I-I would love that." Whispered Eren.

* * *

It was sunset. The only time Levi was given the chance to be with Eren for his last day. Eren and Levi were on horseback. Eren was holding onto Levi's waist. They were being followed by former Survey corps members and the Garrison. Even some of the Military police were asked to follow Levi and Eren. They were far away from where the walls use to be. The walls were destroyed and the titans inside were destroyed as well. (At night of course.) Many casualties. But it was worth it. Titans were no more. They had become extinct. Of course civilians in the walls at the time were some place much safer or were asked to leave the walls and go somewhere far away. With those Titans in the walls being much slower than usual it made it a little easier. But that was just Levi thinking to himself of what happened on the day Humans only now had to worry about one Titan shifter. And of course Eren is the last one. Levi looked back at Eren who was hugging Levi tightly. Almost like a child who was hugging their parent who asked to be protected. Levi looked up at the path. He found the area he wanted to be. A large lake. With trees surrounding the area. Levi helped Eren off the horse. Eren looked around the lake. It seemed nice.

"I thought going to the ocean would take too long. So, I hope this is alright?" Begged Levi.

"It's nice." Responded Eren.

Levi looked at the security. It seemed like the security understood what was going on; So, they kept their distance. Levi grabbed a basket that was connected to the Horse's saddle on the side. He sat down next Eren after he tied the Horse to a tree. He opened the basket and gave Eren a sandwich. Eren took it and ate a small bite.

"How is it?" Asked Levi.

"It's good." Mumbled Eren.

Levi looked up at the Summer sky. Today is Eren's last day. What could he really do now? With all the security around them they couldn't really run away. Someone could easily kill Eren at that moment. Especially with Eren's mental state right now. He looked back at Eren who was only halfway done with his sandwich.

"I'm sorry Captain… You really shouldn't have to watch over me anymore." Whispered Eren.

"It's fine. You don't have to call me Captain anymore." Said Levi.

"O-Okay…. Levi." Whispered Eren. "Am I really going to die tomorrow?" Asked Eren.

Levi didn't say a word. He just couldn't bring himself to say anything. Eren looked back at Levi who just looked at the sparkly lake. Eren sighed and finished his sandwich. Eren looked at the lake as well.

"Why don't you go swimming? I'm sure it'll feel nice." Suggested Levi.

"Ar-Are you sure?" Asked Eren.

"Go ahead. I'll be here." Said Levi.

Eren took off his shoes and jacket. He put his feet in the water. Levi looked over at Eren. He just started to think to himself. Eren never had the chance to be a real teenager. He had the world on his shoulders. And now this was the world's debt to Eren. To die.

It had gotten late. Eren played in the water while Levi just watched him. It's not like Levi didn't want to join Eren. But he rather let Eren just be himself one last day. Levi looked up at the Milky Way. He heard splashing and saw Eren walk out of the lake. Completely soaked from the waist down.

"So-Sorry, I shouldn't have started swimming." Whispered Eren.

"It's fine. You had fun. That's all that matters." Explained Levi.

Eren walked over to Levi. Levi saw that Eren had tears in his eyes. He looked liked he was ready to break down.

"Come here." Demanded Levi. He held out his arms.

Eren did as he was told and laid back on Levi's chest and stomach. Eren was a bit shocked to feel Levi hugging him. But in all honesty, Eren really needed that hug. Levi looked up to see the Milky Way. He heard sniffling and looked down at Eren. He seemed to be crying.

"Eren…" Whispered Levi.

"Lev-Levi…. I-I don't want to die." Eren sobbed. Eren looked up at Levi with puffy, red eyes. "I-I don't want to die Levi. I-I really don't." Hiccuped Eren.

"Shh… Shh.." Levi did his best to calm Eren down.

He started to pet his head. Hoping that would help. Eren just continued to cry. Eren started to tug at Levi's shirt and cry into his shirt. What seemed like forever Levi felt Eren calm down. When he looked down he just saw a sleeping Eren. Levi picked him bridal style and had some scouts helped him put Eren on the horse. They had left the lake. Levi made his promise. Making Eren's last day good.

Levi was back and Eren was put in the dungeon. Levi walked upstairs and saw Hanji making themself a drink. Hanji looked over to Levi.

"How was Eren's day?" Asked Hanji.

"It was nice. I made sure it was good." Answered Levi.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you." Whispered Hanji.

* * *

It was the Afternoon. Eren was outside with a blindfold on and tied down to a medium sized wooden platform . He heard people cheering for the death of Eren Yeager. The last Titan. Levi looked up before walking on the wooden floor. Levi took a deep breath. He wasn't ready to kill him. Hanji put their hand on Levi's shoulder.

"When this over, we can forget about all this." Whispered Hanji.

"I know." Whispered Levi.

Nile was at the stage. He looked at the piece of paper in front of him. He cleared his throat to start reading what was on the paper to the whole crowd.

"Eren Yeager is the last Titan and is to be executed! As of today, And as Soon Eren Yeager is executed we will no longer have to fear the Titans! This execution will be con-" Nile stopped himself when he noticed Hanji waving their arms signaling no. Nile looked at Eren who was shaking. He understood immediately. "Ahem, Well, I'm pretty sure you guys know! Anyways, As of Today the Titans will just be a bad memory!" Nile had finished.

Levi took a deep breath and grabbed his blade. Levi grabbed his cloak and covered his face with the hood. He walked onto the platform and people immediately started to cheer. Levi took one more deep breath. Eren was still shaking. Just before Levi was ready to do anything Eren started to scream.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Screamed Eren.

Nile and Hanji ran over to Eren and grabbed Eren who was moving around. Levi just stood there. While the cheering crowd stopped. Levi uncovered his face. He was about to put down his blade.

"IT'S CAPTAIN LEVI!" Some had cheered.

"LEVI! HELP!" Screamed Eren. Thinking Levi might be the only one to help him.

Hanji and Nile were trying their best to get Eren to stop moving. Hanji grabbed Eren's head. But their hand slipped and accidentally pulled Eren's blindfold down on his right side. Eren looked around and saw Levi with his blade in hand.

"Le-Levi…. Please don't kill me." Begged Eren as he started to cry.

The crowd didn't say a word. All they saw was a helpless boy. Hanji was about to cry and Nile didn't really know how to feel. Nile looked up at Levi with a blank stare. Trying to hold back whatever emotion that he couldn't explain.

"Do it, Captain." Begged Nile.

Levi took a deep breath and lifted up his blade.

"Levi…. Please don't…" Begged Eren.

Levi closed his eyes and let the blade down. Eren Yeager was was gone. His head was on the ground while his body laid on the platform. Levi dropped his blade. Realizing what he had done. Hanji began crying like a child. Nile just looked down. No one cheered. They just saw someone die right in front of them; Who didn't want to die. Eren begged, screamed and cried not to be killed.

"Gr-Great job Captain." Whispered Nile.

Levi looked down at Eren's head.

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Whispered Levi.

* * *

Levi woke up. Breathing heavy. He looked around. He was back in the office.

"He's awake." Declared Mike.

Levi looked at Hanji, Mike and Erwin. They all seemed to be worried. Now knowing that Levi might have remembered.

"Well, Did you remember?" Asked Erwin.

"Oh God….. I killed him." Whispered Levi.

Hanji walked over to Levi and started to his rub his back. Trying their best to help Levi.

"That's why he told me told me not to get near him. He was scared of me. " Whispered Levi.

"It's alright Levi." Whispered Hanji.

"Maybe we should call Eren and see if he's alright." Suggested Mike.

* * *

Eren was in bed. His mother opened the door with the house phone in hand.

"Eren, it's Erwin. He just wants to know if you're doing better. Want to talk to him?" Asked Carla.

Eren shook his head.

"Okay Sweetie. I'll just tell him you're taking a nap." Said Carla before she left.

Carla went to the the living room to talk to Erwin.

"I'm sorry, he's taking a nap right now… Yes I'll let him know…. Thank you. " Carla ended the call.

"What on Earth happened?" Asked Carla to herself.

The doorbell rang and Carla answered. It was Mikasa.

"Hello Mikasa." Greeted Carla.

"Hello, Is Eren well enough to talk?" Asked Mikasa.

"I'm not sure. Let me go ask him." Said Carla before she Mikasa in the house and let her sit in the Living room.

Carla went to Eren's room and Eren turned his head towards his mother.

"Mikasa's here. Want to talk to her?" Asked Carla.

Eren nodded his head. Thinking it would be fine. It shouldn't be bad talking to Mikasa. Right? Mikasa walked in as soon as Carla left the room.

"Hey Eren, I just needed to ask you something." Said Mikasa.

"What is it?" Asked Eren.

"Someone that I know wants to meet you before Christmas." Explained Mikasa.

"Who is it?" Asked Eren.

"I rather not say. But they want to talk to you. At King's cafe." Explained Mikasa.

"King's cafe?... When do they want to meet?" Asked Eren.

"They just said meet them before Christmas." Explained Mikasa.

"Okay….. I'll try to meet them." Agreed Eren.

Thinking it might be okay. Considering he hasn't left the house in a week. It would be nice to get some fresh air.

* * *

Erwin came back to the studio with phone in hand. While Mike, Levi and Hanji were on the sofa.

"Well?" Questioned Mike.

"He's taking a nap right now." Explained Erwin.

"Guess we won't be talking to him for a while." Said Mike.

"I don't really blame him for not wanting to talk. He went through a pretty traumatizing experience. It's gonna be a while until Eren wants to talk about." Explained Hanji. "But if I want to be honest, I'm more worried about his mental health. Like I said, something like that is a traumatizing experience. And it can really affect someone mentally or emotionally." Explained Hanji.

"Then let's all agree that when comes back we keep an eye on his mental state. Especially if it looks like he's going to have a panic attack." Declared Erwin.

"Of course." Responded Mike.

Levi looked down at the ground. Not really knowing what to do with the information he has now.

"Levi?" Whispered Hanji.

Levi broke his trance.

"So-Sorry. I just can't take this information." Responded Levi.

"It's okay. But make sure you give Eren time to process this as well." Begged Hanji.

* * *

Two days had past. Carla and Grisha were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Eren still didn't go to work or school in a week. Eren walked into the kitchen. Much to the shock of his mother and father. Especially him dressed like he was gonna go out.

"I'm going to see a friend." Whispered Eren.

"Really? Do you need a ride?" Asked Grisha.

"No, It's at King's Cafe." Explained Eren. "I just needed something to eat before I go." Explained Eren.

He grabbed a Banana and told his parents his goodbyes before leaving the house. His parents looked at each other. A little worried for their son.

"Shouldn't we make sure he gets there safe?" Asked Carla.

"I'm pretty sure that even he can get to King's Cafe on his own. But maybe we should text him to ask when he gets there?" Suggested Grisha.

As Eren walked he finished his Banana. He threw it away in a nearby trash can. He finally made it to the Cafe. He walked inside. Expecting someone he recognized. Looked around to only find people enjoying their meals, Talking about the upcoming Holidays, Taking a break from their shopping, and just enjoying a nice cup of Hot Chocolate or Coffee. Eren looked around more. He thought he was too early. So, he went to the Barista and ordered a Hot Chocolate. He waited for his order and once the Barista called his name he grabbed his warm drink and looked at the windows to see Annie looking out the window with a cup of Coffee. Eren gulped. He realized what Mikasa meant. Annie had remembered. He knew that Mikasa must have known as well. Eren slowly walked over to Annie. Annie looked up to see Eren.

"Annie…. Do you remember?" Asked Eren.

"Of course I do." Answered Annie.

Eren sat down across from Annie. Eren didn't know what to say. Should he say Hi? Should he let her start a conversation?

"How long have you remembered?" Asked Annie.

"OH! Um…. A few months now." Answered Eren. Not really expecting her to ask that. "What about you?" Asked Eren.

"Since I was Twelve." Answered Annie as she took a sip of her Coffee.

"Wow, You knew for a while.." Said Eren softly. A little nervous.

"I guess." Responded Annie.

"What about Reiner and Bertholdt?" Asked Eren.

"They know." Responded Annie.

"Where are they?" Asked Eren.

Annie stayed quiet. She looked down at her coffee. Eren felt guilty that he may have asked a personal question. Maybe it was something Annie wasn't comfortable talking about. Eren looked down at his Hot Chocolate and remembered when he fought Annie. Something that could have easily been avoided. Even the fight against Reiner.

"Eren, I wanted to ask you something." Said Annie.

"Alright, What is it?" Asked Eren.

"Why do you think we were reborn?" Asked Annie.

"I...I don't know." Responded Eren.

"Any ideas?" Asked Annie.

"Um, Me and a friend started to theorise about being reborn in a different timeline." Explained Eren.

"That makes sense. Considering I can't find anything about our past lives. Unless they never happened." Explained Annie.

"What do you mean?" Asked Eren.

"Ever heard of Solipsism?" Asked Annie.

"I don't think so." Answered Eren.

"It's the theory that the self is all that can be known to exist." Explained Annie.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Eren.

"Solipsism holds that knowledge of anything outside one's own mind is unsure; the external world and other minds cannot be known and might not exist outside the mind. As a metaphysical position, solipsism goes further to the conclusion that the world and other minds do not exist." Explained Annie. "What I'm saying that there's a chance that we don't exist. And the past was something we made up." Explained Annie.

"That's impossible. If that's the case then I would have never thought of Titans. And I'll think of ways to stop all the wars, crimes, and more." Explained Eren. Proud of his argument.

"It's more complicated than that." Explained Annie. "Whether the world as we perceive exists independently or not it seems like we can never escape death. It is best to act assuming that the world is independent in our minds. For example, if someone committed a crime, it is likely to be punished, causing potential distress to oneself even if the world was not independent of our minds; therefore, it is in one's best interests and is most convenient to assume the world exists independently of our mind." Explained Annie.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Eren.

"I know how you died." Said Annie.

Eren's heartbeat started to beat faster, he hands started to feel sweaty, His breath started to feel unnatural.

"Levi killed you." Said Annie. "I know because before I was executed I over heard some the of scouts talking about it." Explained Annie.

Eren didn't say a word. He looked down at his drink. He didn't know what to say. No. It wasn't that. He was about to have a Panic Attack. Worst than ever. He looked down at his Hot Chocolate, picked it up and smelled the sweet aroma of Chocolate. It helped him calm down. Having something to remind him he was calming him down. He stopped sweating, his heartbeat started to go at a normal pace, and his breathing was slowly back to normal. Once he was done smelling the sweet drink he put it down and started to take deep breaths. Annie noticed this. Not really knowing on what to only ever saw Reiner have a Panic Attack.

"Feeling better?" Asked Annie.

"I think so." Answered Eren.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Started Annie. "What if nothing happened? What if we died again to keep on being reborn. Who knows." Said Annie.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Eren.

"I'm saying that nothing would have mattered in the end. There's a chance that this is made up. Who knows, maybe you made me up because you needed this realization." Said Annie. "Maybe this is just how you died. What I mean is that what if you never wanted to remember. You went through so much in the past. It would only make sense to make up your own reality. Where nothing hurts, all of your friends are alive. What if instead you're in a coma like me?" Asked Annie.

"Co-Coma?" Asked Eren.

"Remember? I crystallized myself when you and I fought. Something that I realized was that I don't remember escaping. It could be because I don't remember. Or that I'm still in it. You might have been crystallized too. But you made up this world in your mind. Escaping into this fantasy land where you can't be hurt, you don't feel guilty for anything you have done? It would be like none of it happened." Stated Annie as if it were fact. "Or what if you died again? In this world or Timeline?" Suggested Annie.

"Di-Died… In this world?" Asked Eren. He began stuttering. He was too afraid of what she'll say next. Because, what if she was right.

"It might wake up. What if you got hit by a car and you wake up back into past? You would have woken up from your fantasy of nothing painful." Suggetsed.

"That-That's not true…" Said Eren sofly.

"It's not uncommon for people to escape mental torture into a fantasy land where they don't feel pain for anything. But to be fair, once you find out you can only live thirteen years and still have to fight Titans while watching all your friends die, I wouldn't mind escaping into this world. Where I can just be myself." Said Annie.

"But that isn't true! I know how I died!" Stated Eren.

"I know. But there was one thing that got to me. What if before you died you crystallize yourself and escaped into this fantasy land? And you only remember certain things to remind you that you're still in the past." Suggested Annie.

"How would I know?" Asked Eren.

"Who knows? We might have to die to figure that out. But to be fair, I'm not really willing. Maybe if I died then I'll just be reborn again. Or I'll wake up." Said Annie. "Eren, if you died this might all disappear. And if you wake up then you'll have to face it all over again." Said Annie.

Annie looked at the time and decided to leave.

"I have to go. I'll see you around." Said Annie. She picked up her Coffee and drank the rest of it. "You know, if there is a higher power like God then he can be both cruel and kind." Said Annie.

She left, leaving Eren alone with his thoughts. His mind started to race all over the place. What if he did die? What if instead of staying dead, or being reborn again, he'll be in the past. Facing it all over again. With very limited time on his hands. His mind began to race to darker places. Places that he never even thought he would go to. He was about to have another Panic Attack. But this time it doesn't feel like his usual one. No. This was his mind telling him to do certain things. He couldn't take this.

* * *

Levi was in his car. Driving down on the busy highway. It was already dark and he had the radio on. There was a report of snowfall being actually possible today. Which excited many people. He parked his car and walked out. He saw a Coffee shop. He just wanted some Tea and maybe a small snack like a Cookie or Cake pop. He just wanted something to distract him to be honest. A lot was on his mind. Mostly about Eren. His phone went off before he went inside the Coffee Shop. He looked at who was calling and was surprised to see Eren's number. He answered immediately.

"Eren?" Greeted Levi.

"Hey." Greeted Eren.

"Eren, I-I've been really worried about you. I thought you would hate me." Admitted Levi.

"I don't hate you. I was just really scared. When I took that nap at your place I started to remember. I think a part of me repressed it until you asked me how I died." Said Eren.

"Look Eren, I'm so sorry." Admitted Levi.

"It's fine. I understood that you didn't have a choice." Said Eren.

"Eren, I really am sorry. Do you want to talk face to face?" Asked Levi.

"... No Thanks. I rather not." Said Eren.

"Are you sure?" Asked Levi.

"Yeah…. Look Levi, I called because I wanted to say thanks. You did a lot for me and I still haven't repaid you. I really do. But… A lot had been on my mind. And a part of me couldn't take it." Said Eren.

"What do you mean?" Asked Levi.

"... Thanks Levi. Thank you so much. I own you so much more then you may realize. But...I really can't take it. I have too much on my mind and I don't know what to do. A part of me really just doesn't want to go back to the past." Said Eren.

"What on Earth do you mean?" Asked Levi. But Levi started hear sobbing. The way Eren was saying things… Oh God. "EREN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yelled Levi.

He listened to the background and heard cars. **(Trigger Warning: Suicide)**

"I'm at Toky- Good bye." Eren had hung up.

"EREN! EREN! Shit shit shit shit." Levi ran back into his car. He started driving like he was in a race. Looking for Eren before Eren did anything at all. _Calm down Levi. The last thing you want to do is cause an accident. Try and remember what Eren said. He said something about Tokyo?_ Thought Levi. Tokyo what? He looked around the Tokyo but didn't see Eren. He looked at a billboard. It had Tokyo Tower on it with some weird caption about a Cafe opening at Tokyo Tower. Then it clicked. Tokyo Tower is what Eren meant.

* * *

Levi parked at Tokyo Tower and looked up. He didn't see anyone. And it seemed like no one was concerned about anything. This was good. Eren hadn't done anything. Levi ran into the building and clicked on the Elevator buttons. He went inside the Elevator all the way to the top floor. He made it to the top floor. He saw a door with a security guard in front ot it. He ran up to the guard.

"Excuse me, Have you seen this person?" Asked Levi as he showed a picture of Eren on his phone.

"I did actually. He was here for a good four hours. He kept looking back at this door." Answered The guard. "Do you know him? Because I think he left." Said the guard.

"When did he leave?" Asked Levi.

"I don't know. I left for one minute to help a kid who lost her family." Answered the guard.

"Oh Shit." Whispered Levi. He pushed the guard out of the way and opened the door.

He ran to the very top of Tokyo Tower where it was open for people to clean on the outside. The cold air hit him right away. He looked around and saw Eren sitting in the fetal position with his shoes off. Eren turned his head towards Levi with tears in his eyes.

"I chickened out." Whimpered Eren.

Levi walked over to Eren and held out his hand. Eren grabbed onto his hand and Levi lifted him up. Levi pulled Eren into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Whimpered Eren.

"Don't be. I'm just glad you're okay." Said Levi. Levi broke the embrace. "Let's go." Suggested Levi.

Eren agreed and put back on his shoes. The two walked to the door and saw guard. Pretty stunned.

"Next time, do your job." Levi told the guard.

* * *

Eren had fallen asleep in Levi's car. Levi stopped at a red light and looked at the signs. He sighed, knowing what he probably needs to do for Eren. Once the light turned to Green he drove. Eren woke up with Levi shaking him. Eren looked at where they were. He thought he was home. But he was shocked to instead see a Hospital.

"Levi, what are we doing here?" Asked Eren.

"Look, I don't know what to say or do. But what I do know is that I can't help you personally but I do know that they can probably." Levi looked at the sign at the Hospital. "This Hospital also helps people with Mental Health." Said Levi.

"Le-Levi…" Whispered Eren.

"Eren, I really don't know what to do. And I know that I don't know how to help you. I'm not going to force you. But I want you to the make the decision." Said Levi. "If you don't want to. I'll take you home." Offered Levi.

"Levi…. Thank You…. I-I really am sorry." Said Eren softly.

"Don't be. The important thing is that you're okay." Said Levi.

Eren looked at the Hospital doors. He took a deep breath. He made his decision.

"Can you call my parents and tell them what happened. They don't know." Asked Eren.

"Of course." Responded Levi.

* * *

The two walked into the Hospital and Levi explained everything to the person at the counter. They agreed and had them wait in the waiting hall. After 2 minutes a nurse walked into the Waiting Room.

"Eren Yeager." Called out the nurse.

Eren stood up. He hugged Levi.

"Thank you." Whispered Eren.

Levi hugged back. Eren let go and walked with the Nurse. Levi waved. He looked down at this phone and called Eren's parents.

In just so very few minutes Eren's parents ran into the Hospital begging to their son. Levi knew it was best for him to leave at the moment. So, he had left. He was in his car and sighed out of relief. He was just thankful Eren would be getting help.

* * *

End of Act 4: Winter: Levi.

 **Hello everyone, as promised. If you or a loved one are going through certain issues I highly recommend calling the National Suicide Hotline. If not that Then I also recommend going 7cupsofTea. It's a website that allows you to talk to professionals to help with any problem you may have. Please know that you are loved and you matter. Thank you for reading. And please remember that you are loved.** **( ＾∇＾)**


	5. Chapter 5

Act 4: Winter: Mikasa.

* * *

In just a week Christmas would be here. Of course everyone would be excited. To see old family members, enjoying the specials, the food. Of course there were people who were just happy to get a break from school. For 2 weeks everyone gets Winter break. And of course there were also the people who didn't celebrate Christmas and just enjoy others Holidays that happen this time of year. Or just don't celebrate at all. But almost as if it were mandatory, everywhere you go would be Christmas themed. Even in a few schools. Even at college every classroom would have fairy lights or a small little Christmas tree. Mikasa and Armin were outside of class talking. Armin looked behind Mikasa to see Marco and Jean.

"Hey is Eren okay? He hasn't been coming to school this month." Asked Marco.

Armin looked at Mikasa. Mikasa shook her head. Armin knew right away.

"We-We're pretty sure that his family went on Winter break early." Answered Armin.

"Are you sure? Because Me and Jean are getting a little worried." Questioned Marco.

"I got a call from him saying that he's on break." Said Mikasa. She then left the conversation.

"Mik-Mikasa!" Shouted Armin.

"Is she okay?" Asked Jean.

"I'm not sure. She's been acting weird lately." "Answered Armin.

"Do you know why?" Asked Marco.

"Not really. I just hope it doesn't have to do wit-" Armin stopped himself from finishing his sentence about Eren.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jean.

"I think I need a nap." Answered Armin.

* * *

Mikasa was outside walking. Of course on her daily walk. She looked up to see Annie. Immediately her blood started to boil. Her face started to distort. She ran to Annie and pushed her to the ground and pulled her up by her jacket. Everyone looked at Mikasa. Wondering if Mikasa was gonna do anything to Annie.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO EREN!?" Demanded Mikasa.

Annie didn't say a word. Annie was trying to pry Mikasa's hands off her jacket. Mikasa looked at the crowd forming around them. She put Annie down. By dropping her of course. Annie looked up at Mikasa and began to get up and make a run for it. Mikasa grabbed her by the wrist.

"What did you say to Eren?" Demanded Mikasa.

Annie looked at the crowd. The crowd seemed to be scared of Mikasa. Considering she looked like she was about to go on a killing spree. Annie looked back at Mikasa.

"I'm-I'm sorry. But what did I do?" Asked Annie.

"You don't know?" Asked Mikasa.

"I just told him a few things about us being being reborn. Even about Solipsism." Answered Annie.

Mikasa let go of her grip.

"What did Eren do?" Asked Annie.

Mikasa took a deep breath and went up to Annie's ear.

"Eren almost committed suicide." Whispered Mikasa.

She stepped back to see a shocked Annie.

"I-I…. I had no idea. Honest, I never intended to do or say anything that would make Eren… How did you know?" Asked Annie.

"His parents called late last night and told me and Armin." Answered Mikasa.

Mikasa realized this may be pointless. Considering Annie looked like she was about to burst into tears. Mikasa felt like she said enough. She left. She walked away. Not really knowing what to say or do. Just continue on her daily walk. What could Mikasa do in that situation? There was a crowd. Even if Mikasa was stronger than everyone there was still a chance that they may have stopped Mikasa or take pictures to have evidence against her for harassing someone. Not really wanting to take the chance she felt like Annie heard what Mikasa had intended on doing. Mikasa looked up at the cloudy sky. She even wished for snow.

* * *

Levi went to the recording studio. Hanji, Mike and Erwin were all there as Levi explained what happened. Everyone was shocked. They left like they should have done something or at least found a way to talk to him.

"He-He is okay? Right?" Asked Mike.

"He is. I brought him to the Hospital late that night." Explained Levi.

"That's good. At least he's getting help." Stated Hanji.

Levi nodded his head. He seem to have been shaking.

"Are you okay Levi?" Asked Erwin.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a bit shaken up. I've never had a friend who-" Levi stopped himself. He felt like he shouldn't even say the word. Not that it wasn't Levi wasn't use to saying it. But he felt confused to say the least.

"Are visitors allowed?" Asked Erwin.

"I think it's only family members." Answered Levi.

"So, just his parents then?" Asked Mike.

Levi shrugged. Erwin felt like he should something as Eren's boss. But what should Erwin do? An idea struck his head.

"Are gifts allowed?" Asked Erwin.

"I'm not sure." Responded Levi.

"Can we bring Chocolates for Eren? He seems to like it." Begged Erwin.

"I guess I can call the Hospital and ask if were allowed. But I'm pretty sure you have to be family members still." Said Levi.

* * *

Mikasa was in her bed. Remembering what happened the day on Eren's death and after it. She was about ready to sleep. She turned over and began to close her eyes. And out like a light. Mikasa was asleep.

* * *

Mikasa was in a dungeon and was surrounded by Scouts and the Garrison. She was sitting in the fetal position. Waiting for the dreadful news. She heard someone tapping on her cell. She looked up to see Hanji. Mikasa stood up.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mikasa, But Eren was executed by Levi." Explained Hanji.

Hanji looked up to see Mikasa's eyes were puffy, red and swollen. Mikasa slowly walked over to Hanji. Hanji was surprised that Mikasa didn't make much of a fight. Maybe Mikasa thought it would be useless. Or maybe something was holding her back. Either way Hanji pulled out the keys to the dungeon. They unlocked the cell. Mikasa walked out slowly.

"I'm very sorry Mikasa. But Levi didn't have a choice. I hope you know that." Said Hanji.

Mikasa wiped away her tears and looked at Hanji.

"I lost my two closest friends Hanji. And now, where do I go?" Asked Mikasa.

"I don't know. But if it makes you feel better you can punch me." Said Hanji. Desperately trying to make Mikasa feel better.

Mikasa grabbed Hanji by the collar of their shirt. The Scouts and Garrison were ready to stop Mikasa. But Hanji pleaded them to not stop Mikasa. Mikasa turned her left hand into a fist and punched Hanji in the face. Not with a lot of force of course. Hanji held their swollen cheek and Mikasa put them down.

"Feel better?" Asked Hanji.

"Not sure." Admitted Mikasa. "Can I see Levi? I promise I won't do anything. I just want to talk. Nothing more, nothing less." Begged Mikasa.

"Are you sure?" Asked Hanji.

"More than sure." Answered Mikasa.

* * *

Hanji walked with Mikasa and a few scouts to Levi's office. Hanji stopped at the door and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" Asked Hanji.

Mikasa nodded her head. Instead of waiting Mikasa grabbed the handle of the door and opened it herself. Mikasa walked in and closed the door. She looked at Levi's desk expecting to see Levi. Instead she saw Levi with his head down on his desk while his arms covered his face. Levi looked up to see Mikasa and immediately wiped away the tears. Mikasa was a little surprised. Considering she's never seen Levi cry.

"If you're hear to punch me then just do it." Demanded Levi.

"I'm not opposed to it. But that's not what I'm here for." Said Mikasa.

"Then what?" Asked Levi.

"I just came here to ask if I'm allowed to keep certain things like my swords and Maneuver gear? I might as well ask you because you were my Captain." Asked Mikasa.

"I'm can make arrangements so you can keep them." Explained Levi. "You can even keep the uniform." Said Levi.

Mikasa didn't say anything. What could she say to the man who killed her closest friend? Nothing. Mikasa felt nothing towards Levi.

"Oh, before I forget," Levi reached in his drawer that was in his desk and grabbed Eren's key. "Eren didn't really know what to do with it. You can keep it." Said Levi as he gave Mikasa the key.

Mikasa grabbed the key. She clutched her hand around it. She bit her cheek to keep her from crying. She put the key in her pocket and slammed her hands on Levi's desk.

"I'll never forgive you." Snapped Mikasa. "Eren looked up to you like an idol. And this is what you do to him? And now Armin is gone to. I lost the people who I consider my family. I hate you. I'll never forgive you Levi." Snapped Mikasa.

Levi knew that she was going to say something like that. So, he got up from his desk and walked over to Mikasa.

"Just punch me." Begged Levi.

"With pleasure." Said Mikasa.

Mikasa grabbed Levi by his cravat and turned his hand into a fist. She punched Levi with as much force she could use without doing too much damage. The punch cause Levi's cravat to come undone and he fell on the floor. As expected Hanji came in and scouts pinned Mikasa down to the ground. Levi slowly stood up.

"Don't do anything. I told her she could punch me." Explained Levi.

The Scouts did as they were told and let go of Mikasa. Mikasa got up and unwrinkled her jacket.

"I'll make sure you can keep your weapons. It's the least I can do." Said Levi.

Mikasa left Levi's office without another word.

* * *

Mikasa was at the Training grounds. She looked around and just wanted to walk. She found the building where she stayed at, slept, made friends. She walked over to the Mess Hall and looked through the dusty windows. She heard footsteps and saw Jean's reflection.

"I-I overheard Sasha and Connie talking about you being here. I just wanted to ask if you're okay?" Asked Jean.

Mikasa shrugged. Jean looked around the camp ground.

"Wow, guess all that training paid off." Joked Jean.

Jean looked at the Mess hall. Just remembering when him and Eren getting into dumb, childish fights. He looked back at Mikasa who was looking through the window still. She stepped back walked over to the stairs and sat down at the base of the stairs. Jean started scratching the back of his head.

"Would it be okay if I sat next to you?" Asked Jean.

Mikasa shrugged and made room for Jean to sit. Jean then walked over to the base of the stairs and sat down next to Mikasa. He looked up to see the Milky Way. A pretty sight that he never seemed to get tired or bored of. He looked back at Mikasa. She seemed to be looking into the distance. Jean looked at the ground. He wanted to make Mikasa feel better. But how? Eren and Armin are both gone. What could he do? He thought that maybe asking a generic question wouldn't hurt.

"So, What are you planning on doing now?" Asked Jean.

"I'm planning on leaving here. Away from the cities. I'm thinking about living near the Ocean." Answered Mikasa.

"Really? That's cool!" Exclaimed Jean.

"What about you?" Asked Mikasa.

"You're asking me?" Asked Jean.

"I might as well." Said Mikasa.

"Oh! Well, I'm thinking of moving back with my Mom. Probably just help around the house." Explained Jean. "I heard Sasha is moving back to her old village and Connie is gonna come with her." Said Jean.

"That's good for them." Said Mikasa.

Jean looked back at the Milky Way. He turned his head towards Mikasa. Just really wanting to do anything to make her feel better.

"Can-Can I hug you?" Asked Jean.

Mikasa looked at Jean. In all fairness, Mikasa could really use one. She shrugged and Jean gave her a hug. It was nice. She didn't have feelings for Jean but knowing he was trying his best to make her feel better was comforting. She didn't really know if she wanted to hug back. So, she just let her arms dangle while Jean made his hug tighter. Jean let go and apologized if he made Mikasa feel uncomfortable. Mikasa looked at The Milky Way with Jean. Mikasa then realized that Jean would probably be at Eren's execution and looked back at him.

"Were you there when Eren died?" Asked Mikasa.

"I-I was. So was Sasha and Connie. I'm sorry. We should have done something. But we all thought we would be in serious shit if we tried to stop. In short, we were scared." Explained Jean.

"Can't say I blame you." Responded Mikasa.

"Sorry… Hey, if you're gonna be living near the ocean can I come visit? I can bring Connie and Sasha. Hell, I'll bring Historia." Asked Jean.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind having visitors. Especially since I'll be living alone." Answered Mikasa.

"Living alone? What if you meet someone?" Asked Jean. "Romantically I mean?" Asked Jean.

"I've only had feelings for Eren. So, I don't think I'll be in love with anyone else. But who knows, I might be someone who acts like Eren. Or at least have some of his qualities." Explained Mikasa.

"Well, Who knows. You might meet someone new. Who knows they may make just as happy as with Eren." Explained Jean.

"Thank you, Jean." Said Mikasa with a small smile. Somehow that made her feel a little better.

"Of-Of course…." Said Jean Softy.

Mikasa stood up and reached her hand out for Jean to grab. Jean didn't hesitant and grabbed her hand and Mikasa pulled Jean up.

"Anything else you're planning on doing?" Asked Jean. "I think living near the Ocean would be a little boring after a while." Explained Jean.

"Well, I have thought about going out and find out where my Mom's ancestors lived before everything and anything about Titans. So, far the only lead I have is that my mom was Asian." Explained Mikasa.

"Sounds like a fun adventure. Maybe I can help you?" Questioned Jean.

"I wouldn't mind the help." Said Mikasa. "Thanks again Jean." Exclaimed Mikasa.

"Of course. So, you want to go with me to visit Connie and Sasha. Sasha is having a small little picnic to celebrate our victory." Asked Jean.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind it." Answered Mikasa.

Jean and Mikasa walked out of the training grounds. Mikasa turned around to see the camp ground one last time. She then turned back to Jean who was smiling and was waiting. Mikasa then walked up next to Jean and continue to walk over to where Sasha and Connie was.

* * *

Mikasa was checking if her cover wagon had enough supplies for her journey and if the cover was secure. She was pretty sure it was fine and jumped off and walked up to the 4 horses that were set in front of the Wagon. They surprisingly seemed eager to get moving. Mikasa petted one of them and looked behind her and Historia, Hanji, Connie, Sasha, and Jean. Historia walked over to Mikasa and gave her a hug.

"Good Luck. I hope to see you again." Whimpered Historia.

Mikasa smiled to see her old friends again. And hugged Historia back.

"Thank you." Mikasa told everyone.

Historia and Mikasa stopped hugging and Mikasa got on the seat of the wagon. Sasha ran up to Mikasa with 2 bags.

"Wait, before you go. I have something for you." Exclaimed Sasha.

Mikasa grabbed the bags and looked inside inside one of them. She saw strawberries.

"There are fresh Strawberries and the other are some seeds." Explained Sasha.

"Thank you." Smiled Mikasa.

"Good luck Mikasa." Pleaded Connie.

Mikasa nodded her head. The horses began to move and everyone but Levi started waving goodbye at Mikasa. Mikasa looked back waved.

* * *

Mikasa was finishing hammering nails into the roof of her small little cabin she had made by herself. She wiped off the sweat upon her forehead. She felt the cool breeze hit her right away. Mikasa turned around and saw the Ocean. She smiled. She grabbed the key around her neck and looked back at Ocean. She smiled.

"I promised that I would live as long as I fight." Mikasa gripped the key.

She got off the roof and looked back at the ocean one more time before walking into her Cabin. She lean against her Cabin and smelled the Ocean's smell. Mikasa believed it was her time to live on her own and enjoy life.

* * *

Mikasa woke up from her nap. Feeling a little happy. Even if Eren and Armin died she continued to live at her own free will. She smiled and got up from her bed and looked outside. Damn, still no snow. Even Mikasa was upset that Snow had yet to fall. No matter what the reports said Snow still didn't happen.

* * *

Mikasa was on her daily walk and noticed Levi walking out of a candy shop. Levi saw Mikasa . He began to walk the opposite direction. Mikasa ran up to Levi and grabbed him by the arm.

"I want to talk." Demanded Mikasa.

"Who are you?" Asked Levi. Not wanting Mikasa to know he remembers.

"Don't play dumb. I know that you're the vocalists of No Name." Explained Mikasa.

"Oh, Well… Do you want an autograph?" Asked Levi. Thankful that Mikasa didn't know about the past.

"And that you're Captain Levi." Said Mikasa.

Oh shit. Levi was a dead man. After remembering Eren's death he remembered that Mikasa would not hesitate to murder him on the spot.

"Relax, I won't kill you. I want to talk." Declared Mikasa.

The two found a small park and sat down on a bench. They saw some pigeons fly to the ground and just sorta do what pigeons do. Which is looking for food. Mikasa noticed that Levi had a bag and took a peek inside. She saw Chocolates.

"They're for Eren." Explained Levi.

"A present for him?" Asked Mikasa. "I think only family members are allowed." Explained Mikasa.

"I'll just say i'm a relative from out of town." Said Levi.

"Levi…. I wanted to talk to you about this for the longest time. Ever since I got my memories." Said Mikasa. "I forgive you." Explained Mikasa.

"Excuse me?" Questioned Levi.

"Look, I'm not gonna say I stopped hating you. But Eren has always looked up to you. And ever since No Name started Eren has always looked up to you. I kept on thinking back to the past a realized that you never had a choice. And you cared for Eren just as much as me. And Eren never once hated you. He still looked up to you. Even when we were kids and played out our past memories he still thought of you as someone to be admired. I asked him why and he would reply with that "I want to be like Captain."" Explained Mikasa.

"Really?" Asked Levi.

Mikasa Nodded.

"Plus once No Name came out with their first song Eren still looked up to you. Almost as if it were meant to happen. Listen, I still hate you. But it's more like I dislike you then anything else." Explained Mikasa.

"Thank you. I guess." Responded Levi.

"I also wanted to say Thank you." Announced Mikasa.

Now this really baffled Levi. He looked at her wondering if she was alright. Mikasa expected this reaction and rolled her eyes.

"You did something that even I couldn't do every now and again. Which was protecting Eren. Thank you. You saved him in the past and helped him get into the Survey Corps. And gave him a job and spends time with his favorite band. He gets to travel and have the time of his life. He even had enough money to get back into college. And for that, Thank You Levi." Smiled Mikasa.

"Thank-Thank you… I guess." Whispered Levi.

The two looked at the pigeons once more. Levi felt something fell on his head. He looked up to see nothing but clouds.

"What's wrong?" Asked Mikasa.

Before Levi said anything both noticed 2 snowflakes. They both looked up and snow had finally fell. Mikasa smiled. Finally, after so many reports saying it would and wouldn't snow. Snow had finally fell.

"Finally!" Declared Mikasa.

"Even I admit, I'm finally happy it's snowing." Said Levi.

They heard people cheering for the snowfall. They even heard someone singing Let It Snow. Mikasa stood up and so did Levi.

"I'm off to continue my walk. Please tell Eren that I remember and I kept my promise. He'll know what I'm talking about." Asked Mikasa.

"Of course." Answered Levi.

They both shook hands. Mikasa continued her daily walk while admiring the snow. While Levi walked back to his car to go to the Hospital.

* * *

Levi drove up to the Hospital and walked inside with the chocolates in his coat. Not really sure if gifts were allowed so he hid them He walked up to the counter and the nurse behind it was cleaning a mess up from behind the counter.

"Hello.." Greeted Levi.

"Hey, Sorry. I spilled my Coffee. Just tell me why you're here I'll help you as soon as I can." Said the Nurse.

"I'm a relative visiting out of town for Eren Yeager." Explained Levi.

"Got it!" Said the Nurse and she finally stood up. "I'll help-" The nurse stopped mid sentence. She was baffled. Levi too was baffled.

"Pet-Petra." Whispered Levi.

"Captain Levi!" Petra walked away from her desk and hugged Levi.

"You remember?" Asked Levi.

"Of course I do." Answered Petra. "Oh! Wait right here!" Demanded Petra as she left to go to the door behind the desk. She walked out with Eld, Gunther and Auruo.

"Captain Levi! It's been a long time." Greeted Gunther.

"Yeah, Like what decades?" Joked Eld.

"It's nice to see you again Captain." Greeted Auruo.

"Wa-Wait you guys… All of you remember?" Asked Levi.

"Of course we do." Answered Eld.

"We all went to the same medical school and all our memories started flooding back. That's how we remembered." Explained Gunther.

Levi felt his cheeks burning and his eyes felt watery. He took off his fake glasses and looked away from his former squad and started covering his eyes with his arm.

"Captain, Are you crying?" Asked Eld.

"N-No. I got something in my eye." Cried Levi.

"It's okay Captain. We missed you to." Explained Petra. "OH! You said you wanted to see Eren." Announced Petra.

"Yeah, does he know that you guys know?" Asked Levi.

"He doesn't. We thought that it wouldn't do much to help him." Explained Eld.

"What do you mean?" Asked Levi.

"Well, some people who do remember can either take it well or…" Auruo didn't really want to finish his sentence.

"Wait do you mean…." Questioned Levi.

"We have a patient who has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. And before he came here he would talk about how sorry he was and about the Titans. So, some people can't take it very well is what we're saying." Explained Eld.

"This patient, what's his name?" Asked Levi.

"Reiner I think." Answered Eld.

"Reiner!" Responded Levi.

"Do you know him?" Asked Petra.

"He was the Armored Titan!" Explained Levi.

As expected his former squad was quite dismayed by this.

"Reiner was the Armored Titan? Wow, he's a really nice person too." Explained Gunther.

"Does he have friend that visits him regularly?" Asked Levi.

"He does actually. It's Bertholdt." Answered Gunther.

"I knew it." Whispered Levi. "He was the Colossal Titan" Said Levi.

"Are you kidding?" Questioned Auruo.

"I'm serious." Said Levi.

"Geez, he's a really nice guy." Said Gunther as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't think Reiner and Bertholdt are related." Explained Levi.

"Well, From what we know Bertholdt was the only person who actually cared for Reiner's mental health. And was his best friend since childhood. So, we pulled some strings." Explained Petra.

"That's good to hear. In the past from what I know Reiner's mental health wasn't very good as well. From what I know." Explained Levi. "What about girl? Her name was Annie." Asked Levi.

"Before we explain tell us, is she a Titan too?" Asked Auruo.

"Female Titan." Responded Levi.

"Annie was the one who killed us?" Asked Gunther.

Levi nodded.

"Well geez, now that's hard to believe. She did visit every now and again. But she stopped some point in September." Explained Eld.

"ACK! I'm sorry, you still wanted to see Eren." Said Petra as she smacked her head.

"I can take you to him. I'm his personal doctor's assistant." Offered Gunther.

"Thank you." Said Levi softly.

Gunther and Levi walked to the elevator and waited to be on Eren's floor. While in the elevator Gunther looked over to Levi who had taken off his fake glasses and piercings.

"So, are you a fan of No Name?" Asked Gunther.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Levi.

"It's Eren's favorite band. So, I was curious." Explained Gunther.

"In a way yes." Responded Levi.

"Also, Me and everyone else really like No Name. Now that I think about you sound just like the vocalist of No Name." Noticed Gunther.

"That's because I am the vocalist of No Name." Explained Levi with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Asked Gunther.

The elevator stopped and they both walked out. They walked over to the room with the number 850. Gunther knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Eren.

"It's Gunther. Someone wants to meet you. Is it alright?" Asked Gunther.

"Yeah, it's fine." Responded Eren.

Gunther opened the door for Levi. Levi nodded as a Thank You. Levi walked into Eren's room to see Eren in bed while his Mother was on a chair. Levi waved.

"Hi." Greeted Levi.

"Hey Levi." Greeted Eren with a smile.

Carla noticed the bag and pointed to it.

"What's that?" Asked Carla.

"Oh, everyone wanted to bring a gift. So, Mike suggested Chocolates." Explained Levi as he pulled out the box of Chocolates.

"Thank you." Replied Eren as he grabbed the box from Levi.

"Levi, may I talk to you outside for a bit?" Asked Carla.

Levi was seemed stunned. But nodded. Carla got up from her chair and they went out of the room while Eren proceeded to stuff his face with Chocolate.

Carla closed the door and looked back at Levi. She took a deep breath. Feeling like she was ready for some sort of speech.

"I wanted to say Thank You. You saved my son. And I can never Thank you enough." Explained Carla.

"There's no need to Thank me." Replied Levi.

"Even so, If you weren't there Eren might have-" Carla stopped herself. She didn't really want to say anything that was considered a different take on what might have happen. "I- I just wanted to say Thank You. You've saved my Son's life. And for that alone I could never Thank You enough times for you to know how much you've done for him." Explained Carla.

"Huh?" That was the only response Levi could give.

"Well, you gave Eren a job, he got to travel, he earned enough to go back to College, and you saved him. How can I not express my gratitude to you after all that?" Questioned Carla.

"Th-Thank you. Eren has become a very important person in my life. So, I'm glad that I was able to save him and give him everything." Explained Levi. "By the way, Where's Grisha?" Asked Levi.

"At work." Responded Carla.

"Where at?" Asked Levi.

"He works at a small clinic. It's one of those clinics where if you can't afford Health insurance. Which is why he's not here." Explained Carla.

"Makes sense." Said Levi. He grabbed onto the handle and opened the door to see Eren putting down the box of Chocolates.

Carla and Levi walked back inside the room. They just started talking about Christmas and what they wanted to do. Levi then said Christmas was the day of his Birthday.

"Really? Well, remind me to do something for your Birthday then." Begged Carla.

"Oh no, please you don't have to." Said Levi as he chuckled.

"I insist." Demanded Carla.

"Plus, the doctors say I might get out of here before Christmas. So, who says we can't?" Joked Eren.

"Alright. Since you guys insist. Just some cake will be nice." Said Levi.

"Got it. I won't forget." Smiled Carla as she winked.

Eren got the box of Chocolates again and shared them with his mother and Levi. Levi looked outside the window to see snow had fallen harder. Carla and Eren looked out as well.

"Finally." Mumbled Eren.

Carla giggled and Levi smiled as he took a bite of Chocolate.

* * *

It was finally the most wonderful day of the year. Christmas. Well, actually it was Christmas Eve. People were out spending time with family for dinner and exchanged gifts the day before they could. Anyone who had work were given days off to spend this time with family or just simply enjoying the festivities. Levi, Erwin, Mike and Hanji were at the recording studio. Enjoying some Hot Chocolate and Cake with the words Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas to all!" Expressed Hanji.

"And Happy Birthday to Humanity's strongest!" Declared Mike.

"Stop it, it's not even my Birthday yet." Demanded Levi.

"Well, we're all gonna be away for tomorrow anyways. So, we might as well celebrate it now." Explained Erwin.

"By the way, is Eren out of the Hospital?" Asked Hanji.

"Not yet. The doctors say they want to him there just a little longer. It's fine. His parents are spending Christmas with him." Explained Levi.

"That's good to hear. I would hate it if Eren had to spend it alone." Chuckled Mike.

"Anyways, are you guys doing anything special tomorrow?" Asked Erwin.

"I'm gonna spend some time with Moblit." Answered Hanji.

"Does he remember? "Asked Levi.

"No, which in my opinion is a good thing." Chuckled Hanji.

"I think I'll just spend time with my family." Responded Mike.

"You Levi?" Asked Erwin.

"I'm just gonna Skype my Mom and watch movies all day." Said Levi.

"That's it?" Asked Hanji.

"Not like I do much on this day anyways." Explained Levi.

"It's your Birthday and Christmas though. Aren't you gonna do something special this time?" Asked Mike.

"Well, Carla said that she was willing to make Cake for me. So, I think I'll visit Eren and have Cake." Explained Levi.

"Finally, you do something mildly fun this year. Anyways, it's time for secret Santa!" Declared Hanji as they got out a bag of presents for everyone.

Erwin got a gift from Hanji which was a book called Carmilla. Mike got a gift from Erwin which was a movie called The Martian. Levi got a gift from Mike which was a Sweater. Hanji got a gift from Levi a Gift Card for a store Hanji loved. Everyone expressed their gratitude for the gifts. Opened cards to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Levi gotten Birthday Cards. As soon as everyone was done with gifts they left the studio and wished one another a Merry Christmas and wished Levi a Happy Birthday.

* * *

Levi went to the Hospital and explained to Auruo why he was there. Gunther once again took Levi to Eren's room. Once Levi opened the door he saw Eren, Carla, and Grisha watching A Christmas Story on the TV. Eren noticed Levi and greeted him. Carla dragged Levi in and Gave Levi a present and cake as promised.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this." Smiled Levi.

"I insisted." Remarked Carla.

"Thank you." Smiled Levi.

He opened his gift to see a necklace that had words carved in. It said Thank you. He Levi put on the necklace and saw another gift him under the cake. He opened it and saw a book about songwriting.

"They were both of Eren's Idea." Exclaimed Grisha.

Levi chuckled. Eren looked away from Levi out of embarrassment.

"Anyways, I snuck in some food." Announced Carla.

Carla grabbed Levi's hand and pretty much pushed Levi on a chair and made him watched the movie with the Yeager Family. It was peaceful to say the least. Levi was actually enjoying his Birthday and Christmas as he should.

* * *

Mikasa was on her daily walk. She looked up to see Snow. It was a White Christmas. She smiled.

"I'm glad Levi is with Eren." Mikasa said.

She then fell onto the Snow and started making Snow Angels. She looked up to see Jean walking as well.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jean.

"Just enjoying the Holiday. You?" Asked Mikasa.

"Just on a walk. Marco is on Skype with his Mom so, I didn't want to bother him." Explained Jean.

"Good. Tell Marco I said Merry Christmas." Begged Mikasa.

"Sure thing." Responded Jean as he reached out his hand to help Mikasa up.

"Well, I'm continuing on my walk. See you. And Merry Christmas." Smiled Mikasa as she waved Goodbye.

Jean waved goodbye. But before Mikasa did anything she turned around.

"I don't know if you remember, But what you said helped me out a lot. Thank You Jean." Smiled Mikasa.

Of course Jean was confused and before he could ask anything Mikasa went off on her walk.

* * *

It was around 6. Mikasa walked over to the Hospital and saw Levi waving goodbye to the Yeager along with Gunther. Mikasa hid behind a Tree and once The Yeager family went back inside the Hospital and Levi was at his car Mikasa ran up to Levi and grabbed Levi by the arm. Of course Levi would be stunned.

"Merry Christmas." Exclaimed Mikasa.

"Oh, Merry Christmas." Responded Levi.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what did you guys do?" Asked Mikasa.

"Enjoyed some food Carla brought, watched Christmas specials and opened Presents." Explained Levi.

"Hey, Thank you for saving Eren's life. I never did say that." Said Mikasa softly.

"Of course." Responded Levi.

"Hey, is Eren special to you?" Asked Mikasa.

"He is." Replied Levi.

"Good. I'm glad he has you to be Happy with." Smiled Mikasa. "Hey, Did Eren help you guys write any of the songs? I noticed that The Reluctant Heroes and Calling Your Name was a bit of a different for you guys." Asked Mikasa.

"He has. Calling Your Name was for everyone who remembered and The Reluctant Heroes was about me." Explained Levi.

"Then, if not too much trouble. Write a song about Eren. He did a lot in the past. I think he deserves a song." Explained Mikasa.

Levi put his hand on his chin and smiled.

"Good Idea." Responded Levi.

"Good." Smiled Mikasa.

The two nodded their heads. Mikasa waved goodbye. Levi offered her a ride home but Mikasa refused. She seemed content on just walking. They both said Merry Christmas to one another again and Mikasa walked away while Levi got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Mikasa walked to her house and before she entered she looked up to the sky and smiled. She saw more Snow. She felt the harsh cold breeze smiled. She remembered her past with her Fighting Titans. Nothing more than a distant memory.

"Thank you Levi Ackerman." Whispered Mikasa.

* * *

End of Act 4: Winter: Mikasa.


End file.
